When Blood Calls
by Ela Forcela
Summary: ¿Serías capaz de enamorarte del cómplice de tu propio secuestrador? Después de seis meses de haber estado secuestrada, Sakura Haruno se entera que está embarazada, sin embargo, el padre de su hijo, Sasuke Uchiha, es condenado a diez años de prisión por complicidad de secuestro.
1. Chapter 1

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados: _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

WHEN BLOOD CALLS

* * *

No te haré daño

.

.

\- ¡No me hagan nada por favor! - gritó una joven pelirosa, vendada por los ojos, manos y pies.

\- ¡Demonios como gritas! ¡Haz que no hable! - exclamó un joven de cabello negro, con una enorme cicatriz en el rostro -Su voz me tiene mareado-

Un muchacho rubio con una alta coleta y fleco cubriendo un ojo, se levantó dirigiéndose con dificultad hacia la chica asustada. Tomó un pañuelo negro, para así rodear con él su cabeza y evitar que ella continuara hablando. - ¿Cuánto falta para llegar Obito?-

-Una media hora, Deidara- respondió sin despegar la mirada del camino, mientras con una mano se llevaba a la boca un cigarro y con la otra seguía tomando el volante.

.

.

.

Una casa retirada de la ciudad, casi en abandono fue el destino de la camioneta negra. Al estacionarse en la entrada, bajaron ambos jóvenes, para después rodear la camioneta y abrir las puertas traseras.

-Ven aquí- dijo Obito dejando caer la colilla de cigarro, tomó las muñecas de la joven y bruscamente la empujó hacia él. -¡Ayúdame!-

Deidara cargó a la muchacha en sus hombros con demasiada dificultad y caminó junto con Obito hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

-Al fin llegaron- un joven de cabello gris se levantó de un sillón en medio de la sala de estar.

-Hidan, eres un idiota ¿acaso crees que es fácil secuestrar a la hija de un multimillonario? – preguntó sarcásticamente Deidara.

-Creo que ese trabajo lo hubiera hecho mejor yo- respondió Hidan con una leve sonrisa en su rostro -No sé qué demonios esperan, llévenla al sótano y avísenle al jefe-

Deidara acomodó bruscamente a la chica en su hombro, y caminó hacia unas escaleras que daban a la planta de abajo. Obito al esperar que se retirara Deidara, se acercó a uno de los sillones, sacando un cigarrillo y poniéndolo en sus labios para después encenderlo.

-¿No piensas avisarle al jefe?- preguntó Hidan cruzando los brazos.

-Estoy cansado, manejé diez horas para llegar hasta acá, mueve ese trasero y avísale tú- respondió mientras disfrutaba su cigarro.

Hidan soltó un gran suspiro y dio la vuelta en dirección a las escaleras que daban a la planta de arriba.

.

.

.

-Tú te quedaras aquí- dijo Deidara en susurro, dejando a la joven pelirosa en el suelo del sótano.

Ella temblaba de terror, su blusa ya estaba demasiado mojada por el sudor, y los mechones del cabello se pegaban en la frente. Ya no tenia fuerza alguna para gritar, y ni aunque pudiera no lo haría debido a que estaba a punto del colapso.

-No puedo desobedecer al jefe, pero te puedo dar un consejo…- dijo él al notar el estado de la joven, dándole un poco de lastima -… no grites, y ni trates de huir porque prácticamente estamos en medio de la nada, sería muy fácil que te atrapemos nuevamente, estarás aquí hasta que tus ricos padres paguen el rescate o hasta que el jefe quiera dejarte ir…- Deidara se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta -… por cierto, en un momento te traerán un poco de comida-

.

.

.

Un joven adolescente pelinegro descansaba en su habitación, bien acomodada con una repisa llena de libros y ventana con balcón que daba hacia el campo sin fin de aquel lugar en medio de la nada. Aquel momento de sueño profundo fue interrumpido gracias a un chico de cabello gris que había entrado bruscamente a la habitación -¡Sasuke! Tu tío te busca-

Sasuke abrió con dificultad sus ojos levantándose de la cama -¿Qué quiere?-

-No lo sé- respondió indiferentemente -Solamente te aviso que la chica acaba de llegar, menos mal que hay otra mujer aquí, Karin ya me tiene harto- dijo dándose la vuelta y cerrando la puerta, soltando una risa sínica.

.

.

.

La puerta de un gran despacho se abrió, era Sasuke entrando sin permiso hacia la gran mesa de madera. -¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con un semblante en su rostro sumamente frío y serio.

Una silla giratoria dio la vuelta, mostrándose un hombre de edad avanzada, cabello largo hasta la cintura y color negro. Aquella persona rió al ver a Sasuke -¿Dormido?-

-Son las tres de la mañana ya dime que quieres que haga ahora, Madara- dijo Sasuke impaciente.

-La muchacha ya llegó, tú serás el encargado de vigilarla día y noche-

-¿Por qué no lo hace otro? Yo no quiero hacerlo- frunció el ceño

-Tú eres al que más confianza le tengo, querido sobrino- rió Madara. -La cuidaras y punto-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí?- Sasuke dio la vuelta en dirección hacia la puerta del despacho.

-El tiempo que yo quiera- rió, abriendo un cajón de su escritorio y sacando un arma de fuego.

.

.

.

La puerta del sótano se abrió, la joven pelirosa dio un leve brinco del susto, y enderezó su espalda, forcejeando el pañuelo de su boca, tratando de gritar. Ella escuchaba los pasos de una persona, que movía objetos y abría el lavamanos. Poco a poco ese paso se había dejado de escuchar, sin embargo, ella sabía que esa persona seguía ahí debido a que nunca se escuchó abrir o cerrar la puerta.

Unas cálidas manos se posaron en su rostro, tomando el pañuelo que cubría su boca, para después retirarlo. Ella quedó boca abierta por unos segundos, al querer soltar un gran suspiro y decir algo, sin embargo, aquellas manos taparon su boca -Ni se te ocurra decir algo y mucho menos gritar, será en vano, no hay nadie aquí- dijo Sasuke descartado.

Ella tragó saliva sin saber lo que sucedía, las manos se Sasuke se empezaron a humedecer gracias a las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de la joven.

-Retiraré mis manos, pero solamente prométeme que no hablarás- susurró Sasuke con una mirada neutral, sin temor alguno.

La joven aceptó con su rostro. Él poco a poco fue alejando sus manos hasta dejar al descubierto la boca de la chica. Apreció sus labios, verlos secos y pálidos, él bajó su mirada hacia un vaso de agua -Debes tener sed- aclaró la garganta.

-No tengo- dijo la joven con so voz rasposa y casi en susurro, dejando caer su cabeza. -No quiero estar aquí-

-Nadie quiere estar aquí-

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?-

Sasuke se acercó más a ella quedando cara a cara, sin saber que él estaba tan cerca -Larga historia-

Al escuchar su voz, dio un leve salto -¿Me harás daño?- preguntó con la voz cortada y temblorosa.

-No- respondió sin dejar de mirar sus labios.

-Entonces déjame ir- dijo mordiendo sus labios.

Él se alejó poco a poco de ella, hasta levantarse del suelo -No puedo dejarte ir-

-Yo sé que quieres mi dinero, y sí mis padres lo pagarán… eso lo sé-

-Yo no quiero tu dinero- Caminó dando vueltas por el sótano.

-¿Entonces qué quieres de mí?-

-Es mi tío quien quiere tu dinero-

Ella soltó un grito ahogado y nuevamente brotaron las lágrimas -¿Quién eres tú?-

-No sé si sea correcto que me conozcas-

-¿Qué harás conmigo?- preguntó temblorosa.

-Cuidarte-

-¿Por qué?-

-Haces muchas preguntas- dijo Sasuke dejándose caer en el suelo, hasta sentarse y contemplar a la joven desde lejos.

-Quiero pensar que no me harás daño-

Unos segundos de silencio incomodo pasaron. Ella soltó un suspiro enderezando su espalda para tener una mejor postura. Él simplemente la observaba. -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sakura-

-¿Cómo la flor de Cerezo?-

-Nací el 28 de marzo-

-Entiendo…-

-Ahora ¿me dirás tu nombre?- preguntó limpiando las lágrimas con su hombro.

-Sasuke Uchiha-

-He escuchado ese apellido en algún lado, pero no recuerdo donde…-

-Da igual, te daré de comer-

-¿Por qué no me desatas?-

-No puedo hacerlo- Él se acercó tomando el sándwich para después darle de comer a Sakura.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó ella saboreando la mordida.

-Quince años ¿Y tú?-

-También- respondió con una leve sonrisa amarga.

En ese momento la puerta del sótano se escuchó bruscamente, el joven de cabello gris había entrado acompañado de una chica reliroja.

-¡Vaya! ¡¿Ya te encariñaste tan rápido?!- burló el chico.

Sasuke cerró los ojos por el leve susto que sintió -Cállate ¿Y qué hace Karin aquí?-

-Quiere ver a su sustituta- rió jalando levemente el cabello de la peliroja.

Ella le dio un golpe en el hombro-Quise ver a la chica por la cual tu cuidaras los próximos años- dijo molesta acercándose a Sakura.

Sasuke dejó el sándwich en el plato, para después levantarse y evitar que Karin se acercara a Sakura. -Solamente te digo que, si le haces algo, cuídate, porque es la mina de oro para mi tío-

Karin tragó saliva y con la mirada retó a Sasuke por unos segundos, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta -¡Mueve Suigetsu! Aquí se está desarrollando un Síndrome de Estocolmo- burló la peliroja.


	2. Chapter 2

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados: _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

WHEN BLOOD CALLS

* * *

 _Permíteme al menos verte a ti_

.

.

 **Un mes después…**

Aquella falda rosa y blusa negra de manga larga habían sido despojadas del cuerpo de Sakura. Una ropa un poco más cómoda llevaba puesto, unos jeans de mezclilla y blusa blanca de mangas largas también. Tras un mes sin poder ver la luz del sol, las vendas que cubrían sus ojos habían sido quitadas tres veces, la primera cuando accidentalmente se resbalaron, Karin se las había puesto nuevamente, sin embargo, no pudo ver el rostro de la peliroja debido a la oscuridad. La segunda vez fue porque Sasuke se dio cuenta, él entró de repente aquel lugar y vio a Sakura dormida con las vendas cubriendo su nariz, la contempló por un momento, y después las coloco nuevamente en su lugar. Y la tercera ella se las quitó apropósito…

 _-¿Qué haces? Las niñas bonitas no deben desobedecer las reglas…- dijo Madara desde la entrada del sótano._

 _Ella con la vista nublada, pudo ver más o menos el rostro de Madara. Claro, Sakura se asustó verlo de pie frente a ella, con una camisa manga larga color rojo vino, pantalón negro y botas café. Su rostro intimidante y sin sonrisa alguna. -¿Quién te quitó las venda de los ojos y de la boca?-_

 _No contestó._

 _-¡Dime niña tonta!- gritó enojado, dándole un golpe a la pared._

 _Las lágrimas de Sakura brotaron, inundando por completo los ojos rojos, al igual que las mejillas. -Yo lo hice- dijo con voz rasposa._

 _Madara le dio ua golpe en su mejilla derecha, para después ponerse en cuclillas y acomodar las vendas bruscamente en los ojos y boca de Sakura._

 _Ella había mentido…_

.

.

.

-¿Y por qué te golpeó?- preguntó Sasuke curando con un algodón la herida que Madara había dejado en la mejilla de Sakura.

Ella bajó la cabeza -Por las vendas-

-¿Solamente por la venda de los ojos te golpeó?- Él tragó saliva y contempló la mejilla colorada de Sakura -¿También por la venda de la boca?- dijo en susurro.

Sakura no contestó

-Sakura, dime…-

-Sí…-

-¡¿Por qué le dijiste que tú te habías quitado la venda de la boca?! ¡Yo fui quien lo hizo!- dijo él en voz baja, estaba enojado -¡Fue mi culpa que te hiciera eso! ¡Ahora mismo iré y le diré que…-

-No, no, no, Sasuke, no quiero que te haga daño a ti también, por favor Sasuke, no quiero que…- hizo una pausa, para después soltar un suspiro

-¡¿Qué no quieres?!- preguntó desesperado.

Ella no contestaba.

-¡Sakura! Dime qué es lo que no quieres…-

-¡No quiero que él te aleje de mi!- dijo llorando -Tú eres el único en éste horrible lugar que me trata bien, nadie me cuidaría como tú lo haces, por favor no le digas nada-

A él le desesperó un poco no ver los ojos de Sakura, ver aquellos ojos en mar de llanto por los que tanto soñaba e imaginaba.

-Sasuke- dijo agitada.

Él mordió su labio inferior y tragó saliva -¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo eres?- preguntó ella tratando de alejar aquel tema de conversación.

-¿Cómo qué cómo soy?- Él se alejó lentamente de Sakura sintiendo en el cuerpo un poco más de relajación.

-Sí, ¿eres alto, rubio, ojos cafés…-

-Ah entiendo, entiendo…- la interrumpió.

-Tú me vez todos los días, pero yo de ti solo conozco tu voz…-

Él suspiró dejando en su rostro una leve sonrisa -Mmm, no te gustaría verme, créelo-

-No importa si eres feo, no tengo problema alguno con ello- sonrió melancólicamente.

-No creo que sea el momento- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Cuándo lo será?-

-Pronto, Sakura… Me tengo que ir- Sasuke se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta del sótano.

Ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia la pared por detrás -Sasuke Uchiha, tienes lindo nombre ¿serás igual que tu nombre?-

.

.

.

 **Tres meses después…**

El paladar de Sakura se deleitaba con un dulce sabor -¿Es un helado de fresa?- preguntó.

-Sí- respondió Sasuke -… fue lo más cercano que encontré a un pastel, feliz cumpleaños Sakura-

Ella sonrió ampliamente -Gracias, en serio no te hubieras molestado. Y no te preocupes, es delicioso, a parte en los peores momentos nunca está demás un helado- rió

Sasuke nuevamente le dio una cucharada de helado en la boca de Sakura. -Tu cabello está más largo-

-Llevo tres meses aquí, espero y al menos esté arreglado frente a ti…- dijo sonrojada.

-Deja de pensar en tonterías- puso otra cucharada de helado en la boca de Sakura para tratar de evadir el tema.

Ella saboreó -Sasuke…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Te puedo pedir mi regalo de cumpleaños?-

Él dejó caer la cuchara en el plato de helado -Claro Sakura, trataré de dártelo siempre y cuando pueda, mira si es algo difícil de conseguir como más ropa o alguna revista tonta para mujeres, la conseguiré…-

-No, no, no…- soltó una leve risa -No es nada material-

Su mirada curiosa de Sasuke fue notoria -¿Entonces qué es?-

-Tú- respondió sonriente.

-¿Yo?-

-Sí, tú…-

-Pero si ya estoy contigo, diario lo estoy-

-No, quiero verte- dijo humedeciendo sus labios.

Él se sonrojó -No creo que se pueda ese regalo-

-¿Por qué? Es mi cumpleaños y quiero ese regalo, tú prometiste conseguirlo cueste lo que cueste- dijo en tono imponente y caprichoso.

-Es que, no sé si sea el momento-

-Tonterías, es injusto tú me has visto durante tres meses y yo a ti no…-

Sasuke caminó hacia una ventana y se vio fijamente en el reflejo -No sé si pueda, Sakura-

-¡Claro que puedes!- dijo ya impaciente -Por favor, Sasuke, solo por un minuto y listo, no te volveré a ver, podrás ponerme las vendas nuevamente-

-No lo sé- Él se acercó a ella, para después sentarse en el suelo y quedar cara a cara.

Pasaron unos tres minutos y no hubo palabra alguna.

-Sasuke- dijo ella porque sabía que él seguía ahí -Responde, debes darme mi rega…- las manos de Sasuke estaban rodeando la cabeza de Sakura y desatando aquellas vendas… Los ojos de él estaban a la altura de los ojos de Sakura. Sumamente abiertos, como si estuviera viendo un paisaje hermoso.

-Sasuke…- susurró sorprendida -Negros, tus ojos son negros, tu cabello es negro…- lo contempló, desde la ropa hasta el físico, aquella camisa azul marino de mangas cortas, jeans negros y _converse_ igual negros.

-Tus ojos son verdes- habló sin dejar de ver aquellos brillantes frente a él.

-No eres feo, nada feo, ¡No puede ser! ¡Ahora entiendo porque Karin muere por ti!- dijo Sakura exaltada.

Él frunció el ceño -¿De qué hablas?- preguntó levantándose rápidamente del suelo -Bien, creo que es hora de ponerte las vendas-

-¡No! ¡No quiero! No cuando tu estés conmigo, por favor-

-No Sakura, puede que Madara te vuelva hacer algo, no quiero eso, es mejor evitarlo- dijo acercándose a ella nuevamente.

-¡Sasuke no! ¡Por favor! No quiero volver a ver la oscuridad, ni siquiera he visto la luz del sol, permíteme al menos verte a ti…-

Él tragó saliva y sintió un poco de tristeza por ella -De acuerdo, pero solo será poco tiempo durante el día-

El rostro de Sakura se iluminó de profunda alegría -Gracias-

.

.

.

 **Cuatro meses después…**

Aquel sótano lucía mucho mejor, había una pequeña cama y el lugar estaba más limpio. Sakura ya podía caminar libremente en aquel lugar, encerrada todo el día y con amenazas de Madara, el cual bajaba últimamente muy seguido a verla y rápidamente corría a atarse las manos, pies, ojos y boca, para que no culparan a nadie y evitar problemas.

-Tu cabello está muy largo- dijo Karin, al ver que Sakura estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama.

-Sí, cuando era pequeña nunca acostumbré a tenerlo largo- sonrió.

Karin se levantó, colocándose detrás de Sakura -¿Quieres que te lo corte?-

Sakura se dio la vuelta -Me hace falta eso-

.

Los mechones rosas caían al suelo, ya el cabello de Sakura había llegado arriba de los hombros -Gracias Karin- dijo al verse desde el reflejo de un espejo en mano.

-Cállate, lo hago porque no soporto que haya dos chicas con el cabello largo en este lugar, solo puedo ser yo ¿oíste?-

Sakura rió -Sí, de acuerdo-

En ese momento la puerta del sótano se abrió bruscamente, y entró Madara en dirección a las dos chicas.

-¿Qué haces Karin?- preguntó enojado, observando los cabellos rosas en el suelo y lo corto que estaba el cabello de Sakura.

Karin tragó saliva colocando las tijeras detrás de su espalda -Ella tenía calor y me pidió que le cortara…- dijo asustada.

-Sí eso no me molesta, no me importa si las dos están jugando al salón de belleza… sino que Sakura está sin sus vendas…- No terminó de hablar cuando ya le había dado un golpe en la mejilla a Karin, ella cayó al suelo, dejando caer también las tijeras.

Madara tomó las tijeras y apuntó a los ojos de Karin -Tú no debes tener esto cerca, se supone que ya habías superado eso ¿A caso quieres que esos cortes en los brazos regresen? Porque te los puedo hacer yo mismo-

-¡No!- gritó Karin arrastrándose en el suelo y cubriéndose la mejilla lastimada.

-Largo- dijo él apuntando a la salida con las tijeras

Karin miró a Sakura con los ojos llorosos y salió corriendo del sótano.

-Señor, ella no tenía la culpa de nada…- dijo Sakura asustada ante tal escena.

Madara empujó a Sakura al suelo, para después tomar su mandíbula y apretarla -Supongo que todos los días te has de preguntar porque sigues aquí ¿verdad?-

Sakura tragó saliva, el miedo la consumió por dentro, estaba cara a cara con aquel hombre.

-¡Responde!-

-¡Sí! ¡Diario lo hago! ¡Yo sé que mis padres no se han olvidado de mi!- gritó desesperada.

-Ya lo hicieron…- dijo soltándola bruscamente y apuntándola con las tijeras.

Ella soltó un grito ahogado, con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Ellos pagaron hace tres meses veinticinco millones de yenes- rió sínicamente.

Sakura se arrastró por el suelo, hasta llegar a la pared -No…-

-Tus padres piensan que estás tres metros bajo tierra-

-¡¿Entonces por qué no lo hace de verdad?! ¡Máteme!- gritó Sakura levantándose con dificultad.

Madara rió -Así como tú, hay dos chicas más aquí, no te quieras hacer la especial- dijo dándose la vuelta hasta salir del sótano.

Sakura quedó perpleja y privada en llanto, en ese momento se resignó en volver a ver a sus padres…

 **Cinco meses después…**

* * *

Hola nuevamente!

Lamento no haber podido dejar mis palabras de bienvenida, si lo había escrito, pero por alguna extraña razón no apareció :(, como sea, espero y disfruten esta nueva historia originalmente mía jeje. Acepto toda clase de sugerencias y comentarios, ya que gracias a eso me ayuda a mejorar en la escritura y por supuesto, en ideas.

Gracias!

 **Ela Forcela**


	3. Chapter 3

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados: _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

WHEN BLOOD CALLS

* * *

 _La razón de querer quedarme_

.

.

La lenta respiración empañaba esa pequeña ventana polarizada. Sakura sabía que era de día porque alcanzaba a ver los arboles desde lejos, las hojas moverse con el viento y los pájaros que pasaban volando arriba de ellos.

Aquella ventana la había descubierto en el baño, arriba de la regadera se encontraba, sellada con unas tablas de madera pintadas con el mismo color verde de las paredes, claro que trató de romperla con tan solo verla, pero fue inútil con nada se podía.

Observaba por ahí las veces que Sasuke se iba después de haber llevado comida y en las madrugadas, pasaba noches en vela, parada en cajas de madera observando lo bello que lucía el paisaje a pesar de aquella pequeña ventana.

-Sakura…- dijo él desde afuera del baño.

Ella dio un brinco bajando rápidamente de las tablas -Sí, salgo en un segundo- colocó las tablas nuevamente por encima de la ventana. Al salir lo encontró reposando en la pared con las manos puestas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Un poco más pálido de lo normal y despeinado.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó él despegándose de la pared. Aquella pregunta parece que había sido arrebatada de la boca de Sakura.

-Nada, tú eres él que está actuando extraño…-

-Te he notado distraída últimamente-

Sakura cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño -¿Cómo quieres que esté? Sasuke llevo cinco meses aquí, ¿quieres qué siempre tenga una amplia sonrisa? ¡No! Extraño a mis padres y ya no soporto estar en este lugar- dijo sentándose en la cama sin cambiar la posición de sus brazos.

Él caminó hacia ella, sentándose a un costado.

-¿Qué hora tienes?- preguntó Sakura observando el reloj que Sasuke cargaba en su muñeca.

-Las tres de la mañana-

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-

-Mejor dicho, qué haces despierta a esta hora-

-Fui al baño, es mi único medio de distracción aquí, caminar al baño, salir del baño…-

Sasuke no dejaba de verla, ella estaba desesperada y enojada a la vez, se notaba con tan solo escucharla.

-No lo soporto Sasuke…- dijo bajando su rostro, empezó a sollozar -Sácame de aquí-

Al decir eso, él detuvo la distracción de aquellas facciones de Sakura -No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes-

Ella lo miró a los ojos desesperadamente -¿Por qué? ¿Te hará algo? ¡¿Te matará?!-

-No…-

-¡Entonces ¿Qué?!- su pecho estaba agitado.

-Mataría a la única persona que me importa- contestó neutralmente.

Sakura tragó saliva bajando la mirada con amargura -¿Quién es?-

-Mi hermano-

Las expresiones de su rostro cambiaron drásticamente, la melancolía se figuró al momento de decir esas palabras -¿Y dónde está él?- preguntó casi en susurro.

-En el lugar donde merece estar Madara, la cárcel-

Ella alzó su mirada nuevamente y notó que Sasuke no tenia emoción alguna -Lo siento mucho, no sabía que fuera tan grave-

-No te preocupes, a parte él, sé que mataría a todas las personas que me importan, no puedo permitir que te haga eso a ti-

-¿Tratas de decirme que yo te importo?-

-Eres la única persona que me importa estando en este horrible lugar-

Sakura sonrió tímidamente -Por cosas como esas, me hace querer quedarme-

Él acarició la mejilla de Sakura -¿Por qué yo, Sakura?- dejó su mano posando en el hombro de ella.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Por qué permites que yo esté contigo?-

Ella lo miró tiernamente y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-Porque nadie me hace sentir bien y segura, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir ambas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, esa es la razón-

Sasuke retiró su mano del hombro de Sakura.

-… y es que cuando tú no estás y apenas escuchó ruidos afuera, siento una desesperación como no tienes idea, pero al verte entrar, la calma vuelve a mí. Sé que no eres capaz de hacerme daño y que sufres igual que yo al estar aquí, por eso te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero a pesar de eso, tengo el deber y el querer irme de este lugar- Ella bajó su rostro soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

Él rodeó con su brazo izquierdo la espalda de Sakura, un acto de consuelo.

-Es un momento equivocado para amarte- dijo él mirando la nada.

Ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke sin dejar de llorar -Ni tú debes amarme, ni yo debo hacerlo-

Sasuke la tomó de los hombros, haciendo que ella alzara la mirada con aquellos ojos verdes colorados de tanto llorar -Sakura, debes ser fuerte ¿de acuerdo? Tú estarás bien…-

-Siempre y cuando esté contigo- completó

Ambos estaban cara a cara, hipnotizados mutuamente, ojos verdes y negros compartiendo los latidos y sentimientos. Él tomo su mano sin dejar de mirarla y así poco a poco sus labios llegaron a besarse, no un beso apasionado, pero si lento y un torpe, más húmedo que lo normal gracias a las lágrimas que minutos atrás Sakura había derramado.

-Lo siento- dijo ella con las mejillas más coloradas que nunca, separando su rostro de él.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó agitado.

-Es que nunca había hecho esto- rió nerviosa, secándose la humedad de las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Y crees qué yo sí?-

-No lo sé, eres el tipo por el Karin muere, y ahora yo también, no dudo si alguna otra chica llega estar aquí y muriera por ti tam…-

Ella no había terminado la frase cuando los labios de Sasuke estaban nuevamente en los suyos, un beso más rápido y profundo. Era como si ambos estuvieran comiendo el mismo helado. Él tomó su cuello, ayudando a dar una mayor profundidad. Poco a poco el calor de ambos se daba a notar, la sensación de cosquilleos acumulada en el estómago. Las sonrisas nerviosas que ambos daban, las manos sin saber dónde más ponerlas y la cabeza de Sakura reposada en la almohada con mirada nublosa.

De esos besos que roban el alma, todo aquel suspiro que no logra salir, que provocan, que rozan, lamen, acarician y muerden, se estaban reflejando en ese momento. Él bajó su cabeza hasta hundirlo en el cuello de Sakura. -Espera- dijo agitada.

Sasuke se separó rápidamente y sonrojado -Me iré si tú me dices- en tono nervioso.

-No, no, no- estaba nerviosa -Es que no sé- sonrió apenada.

-Me detendré si tú quieres-

-Ese es el problema… que no quiero que te detengas-

Él enredó sus dedos en el cabello rosa, besándola nuevamente y tomando su cintura para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Las manos subían y bajaban acariciando la delicada y delgada espalda que la chica tenia. Las respiraciones aceleradas, pero los besos lentos y profundos, ambos no creían estar en esa situación. Los corazones de ambos martillaban sus pechos. Sakura sentía cosquillas por todo aquel lugar que Sasuke tocaba, cintura, espalda, cuello, piernas y pechos…

Las manos de Sakura se aferraron en la camisa de él y en menos de cinco segundos ya no estaba. Sentir aquel cuerpo levemente marcado la hacía sentir explotar en cualquier segundo, pero sin querer aún. La mano de él ya estaba debajo de su blusa rosa mangas largas, siendo retirada lentamente por las propias manos de Sakura.

Sus hombros delgados, las clavículas sumamente marcas y unos pequeños pechos siendo cubiertos por un sostén blanco. Él la contempló por unos segundos tímidamente, sin pensarlo más ya la estaba besando. Ella soltó un gemido, separando segundos para tomar aire, sintiendo la mano de él tocar sus pechos. -¿Puedo bajar tu pantalón?- preguntó besando su cuello.

Ella tragó saliva -Si…- dijo agitada. Él desabotonó el pantalón de mezclilla bajándolos rápidamente, dejando al descubierto las piernas de Sakura. Ella se sentó, para después tomar la hebilla del cinturón de Sasuke y desabrocharlo. Se recostó nuevamente, bajó su ropa interior, él hizo lo mismo, hasta llegar finalmente a introducir su miembro en la intimidad de ella. Sintió un gran desgarre, dolor, mucho dolor, pero le gustaba. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó al verla cerrar y apretar sus ojos.

-Sí, duele-

-¿Me detengo?-

-No, sigue-

Él obedeció, los movimientos eran lentos y torpes. Ambos no podían sonrojarse más las mejillas estaban al límite de rojas. Las manos de Sakura recorrían su espalda, hasta al grado de rasguñarlo y empujar más su pelvis con la de él. Cada vez era más rápido, los gemidos, el calor y el placer estaban combinados en aquel oscuro lugar. -Sas...-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sin detenerse.

-Sigue por favor- respondió soltando un gemido.

Continuó obedeciéndola con mucho gusto, haciendo que su vientre bajo explotara y cayera encima de ella.

 **Seis meses después…**

* * *

Hola! aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero y lo disfruten mucho :)

Gracias!

 **Ela Forcela**


	4. Chapter 4

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados: _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

WHEN BLOOD CALLS

* * *

Huye

.

.

-Sasuke ha estado actuando raro últimamente- aclaró la garganta Obito

Madara asentó el puro en la mesa dejando salir el humo de su boca con una leve sonrisa sínica -No hay que ser inteligente para deducir lo que le sucede- rió

-¿Y qué le sucede?-

-Solamente te ordeno que lo intercambies de chica, has que Suiguetsu cuide a la relirosa- contestó Madara llevándose el puro de nuevo a la boca.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, tejiendo un gorro color amarillo, la concentración era tanta que no se dio cuenta que Suiguetsu había entrado en aquel sótano.

-Sasuke que bueno que regresas, mira lo que…- no terminó al ver que Suiguetsu dejaba una charola de comida en la cama.

-Vaya, así que te encariñas con todas las personas que te tratan mal- sonrió burlándose

Ella se levantó rápidamente de la cama, dejando por completo todo lo que estaba haciendo -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no viene Sasuke?- sus dudas eran notorias.

-Yo vine a traerte comida, que grosera eres, lo sentí ofensivo…-

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?- preguntó en tono imponente y apretando ambos puños.

-Él está con otra chica- Suiguetsu la miró incrédulamente

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, lo asignaron con otra chica, ahora yo seré tu nuevo Sasuke, _tada_ \- dijo extendiendo sus brazos y moviendo los dedos.

-No quiero que estés tú aquí, yo quiero ver a Sasuke, llámalo, dile que quiero hablar con él-

Suigetsu la miró de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido -¿Crees que es así de fácil?-

-¡Hazlo!- gritó Sakura desesperada -¡No quiero que seas tú el que me traiga comida! ¡Yo quiero a Sasuke aquí!-

-No niña caprichosa, ordenes son ordenes-

-¡¿De ese tal Madara?! ¡No! Si no lo llamas en este instante… gritaré- ella sintió como el corazón se salía al tener su pecho sumamente agitado.

-No, ya te dije, has lo que quieras- dijo dándose la vuelta para retirarse de aquel lugar.

-¡Sasuke!-

-¡Demonios pensé que no lo harías- él sobre saltó al escuchar el grito de Sakura y corrió hacia ella para poder tapar su boca. -¡Cállate! ¡Nos irá peor si gritas! –

Ella forcejeaba para tratar de quitar la mano de su boca.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Karin desde la entrada de la puerta del sótano.

-¡Está loca! ¡Quiere ver a Sasuke-

Karin rió -Eso no será posible, Suiguetsu será tu nuevo cuidador-

-¡No quiero!- gritó Sakura siendo finalmente liberada.

La reliroja se acercó a Sakura logrando intimidarla un poco -Te advierto que no lo busques, si no quieres que te vaya peor que estar aquí, has lo que te dice, supongo que eso Sasuke siempre te lo ha repetido-

Los ojos de Sakura se orbitaron sumamente, algo que a Karin la asusto un poco -¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó al verla extraña.

Sakura tapó su boca, para después correr al baño e ir a vomitar.

-¡Por un demonio! ¡Lo que me faltaba! Sasuke la dejó enferma, ahora tendré que cuidarla con riesgo a que yo me contagie-

Karin levantó una ceja, cruzando a la vez sus brazos -Suiguetsu, largo de aquí-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Quieres contagiarte?-

-Me largo- él salió corriendo, retirándose de aquel lugar.

Karin caminó en dirección al baño, recargándose en el marco de la puerta para así observar como Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo limpiando su boca y más pálida de lo normal.

-Karin…- susurró

-¿Desde cuándo vomitas?- preguntó Karin con los brazos cruzados.

-Desde hace una semana- Sakura se levantó del suelo con dificultad. Sosteniéndose de la pared hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse.

-Llevas una semana enferma ¿No?-

-Sí…-

La peliroja aclaró la garganta y sonrió sínicamente -Querida, ¿no será que tienes un parasito? – preguntó hipócritamente sentándose a lado de Sakura y tomándola de las manos -Un parasito que nacerá en nueve meses-

-¿Qué?- Sakura bajó la mirada con la cabeza dándole vueltas -nueve meses… ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡no! Karin no puede ser- dijo exhaltada al darse cuenta lo que Karin trataba de decir.

-No dudaría que lo tuvieras, solamente hay una manera para descártalo-

.

.

.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Suiguetsu siguiéndola hasta la sala de estar.

-A la farmacia-

¿Para qué?- continuó siguiéndola hasta la salida de la casa.

Karin estuvo a punto de contestar cuando vio salir a Obito acompañado de Deidara -¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el pelinegro.

Ella tragó saliva asustada -Iré a la farmacia-

-¿Por qué?- continuó Obito, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Problemas femeninos, por eso tengo que ir sola- respondió seriamente.

-Deidara acompáñala-

El rubio aceptó con la cabeza.

.

Al llegar a la farmacia, Deidara no se despegaba de Karin, hasta ubicarse en donde estaban las toallas íntimas.

-¿Cuál crees qué me quede mejor?- preguntó incrédulamente mientras sostenía dos paquetes.

El chico reviró los ojos y se dio la vuelta -Te espero afuera, no tardes- dijo en tono molesto.

Karin esperó a que saliera de la farmacia, para acercarse a las pruebas de embarazo, tomó una junto con un paquete de toallas intimas y pagó.

Al llegar a la casa, ambos bajaron de la camioneta y entraron. -Obito debería de confiar más en ti- dijo Suiguetsu al ver la bolsa con el logotipo de la farmacia

Ella colocó la bolsa entre sus brazos para evitar que la prueba de embarazo se viera -Iré a mi habitación- sonrió hipócritamente. Caminó en dirección al sótano asegurándose que nadie la viera bajar por aquellas escaleras.

.

.

.

Madara estaba en su escritorio, disfrutando de un puro mientras limpiaba las armas de fuego que tenía bajo poder. Obito entró desesperadamente haciendo que Madara se asustara y aventara una de las armas al suelo -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- preguntó apuntándolo en la cabeza con la misma arma.

Obito alzó sus brazos -Viene en camino la policía- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué?- Madara bajó el arma, dejando caer el puro.

-Tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí…-

-No, no podemos hacer eso… vámonos-

-¿Y dejar a todos aquí?-

-No da tiempo, idiota, ellos que se vayan al diablo, ¡Vámonos! - dijo tomando desesperadamente el maletín de un gabinete para después poner la combinación en la caja fuerte y meter todo el dinero que se encontraba ahí.

.

.

.

Los sonidos de los zapatos de Karin hacían ruido por mover sus pies con ansiedad, ella estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas y brazos cruzados, mirando en dirección al baño. Después de unos minutos, Sakura salió con la prueba de embarazo en manos y una cara de estupefacción.

-¿Y luego?- preguntó Karin acercándose a Sakura algo ansiosa por saber.

Sakura no habló, estaba en un tipo estado de shock.

-Hey, Sakura ¿estás bien?- la peliroja se estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Karin…- susurró con los ojos llorosos -estoy embarazada-

Karin estuvo a punto de hablar cuando la puerta del sótano se abrió bruscamente, dos agentes policiales habían entrado con armas en manos. -Dos chicas aquí abajo- dijo uno de ellos. -Caminen-

Uno de los agentes policiales tomó a Sakura de los hombros, mientras que otro tomó a Karin bruscamente de las muñecas para colocarle las esposas. Sakura dejó caer la prueba de embarazo y sin tener reacción alguna por ver a ambos policías entrar.

Seis meses sin ver la luz, aquellos ojos verdes llorosos habían sido dañados por la claridad. No veía a nadie gracias a la vista nublada, lo único que sintió fueron unos abrazos y voces familiares.

-¡Sakura estás bien!- dijo exaltada una mujer de cabello corto y rubio, su madre. Los ojos en mar de llanto y alegría combinada con tristeza se reflejaban en esa mujer. Ella iba acompañada del padre de Sakura.

Sakura estaba en estado de shock, no mostraba emoción alguna, ni siquiera alegría por ver a sus padres enfrente de ella después de seis meses sin contacto alguno.

-Camina- dijo uno de los policías tomando de las muñecas a Sasuke para después colocarle unas esposas. Ella volteó y lo vio, el impulso de salir corriendo no fue pensado ni una vez.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Sakura corriendo hacia él, sin embargo unas manos la detuvieron para evitar que continuara.

Él la miró.

-Sasuke, no, no se lo lleven por favor, él no me hizo nada ¡No se lo lleven!- dijo al ver como se lo llevaban bruscamente.

El agente policial forcejeó con Sasuke, él trataba de zafarse para así correr con Sakura, pero era inevitable.

Los padres de Sakura seguían tomándola de los hombros para evitar que llegara hacia él. Todos ahí estaban percatados por dicha escena que tenían enfrente de ellos.

-¡Sasuke!-

-Suéltenme- dijo él sin lograr que lo dejaran en paz.

-¡Él no hizo nada!- continuaba Sakura. -¡No se lo lleven!- Ella logró zafarse de sus padres y corrió hacia Sasuke tomándolo de las manos. -Sasuke-

Sasuke la miró fijamente a los ojos, ambos estaban sumamente asustados.

-Camina- continuó el agente policial.

-¡No! ¡Sasuke!-

-Adiós Sakura- dijo él con la mirada melancólica.

-Sakura déjalo- Su madre sumamente confundida la tomó de los brazos con firmeza.

-¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Sasuke!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y privada en llanto. -Estoy embarazada- susurró

El fuego ardió por las venas de Sasuke, las lágrimas por el coraje ya estaban saliendo, esas palabras había sido el plus para seguir luchando y evitar que se lo llevaran.

* * *

Hola! aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero y lo disfruten mucho. También de paso las invito a leer mis otros Fanfic, sé que les gustará ;)

Gracias!

 **Ela Forcela**


	5. Chapter 5

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados: _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

WHEN BLOOD CALLS

* * *

 _Si me dejas libre_

.

.

Las miradas el día de la discusión jurídica estaban por encima de Sakura, sus padres habían decidido hacer todo con suma discreción para evitar que se supiera todo lo que sucedía con respecto al embarazo.

Un vestido de algodón blanco con mangas largas y zapatos rosas. Aquel cabello rosa despeinado y sus facciones débiles, con unas leves ojeras gracias a las noches de tanto llorar y sin poder dormir. El peso acumulado de tantos problemas estaba encima de ella, una chica de dieciséis años teniendo que soportar tal caso.

Alado de Sakura estaban sus padres y el abogado. Todos los presentes esperando a que empezara el juicio. Cuando finalmente entró el juez, empezó narrando lo sucedido.

Sakura estaba en shock, las lágrimas salían mojando sus mejillas coloradas, era claro que no quería estar ahí, apretaba los puños mientras agarraba su vestido, tanto que los nudillos ya se tornaban rojos. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que el juez decía, sin saber si era verdad o mentira.

-Que pase el acusado- dijo el juez al sonar el mazo.

Ella dio leve salto por el susto, al alzar su mirada un poco borrosa, vio entrar a Sasuke con aquel overol gris de prisionero y el cabello más largo, su rostro cansado se notaba también. El corazón de Sakura se aceleró tanto que un poco más y si seguía así era capaz de salir de su pecho. Esas emociones internas que no podía demostrarlas con simples acciones.

-Sakura- susurró él mientras era sentado a la fuerza alado del juez en el estrado.

-Sasuke Uchiha, tus acusaciones son por complicidad y … violación, ¿es correcto eso?- preguntó el juez fríamente.

-¿Qué? Vi, vi, ¿Violación? Yo no he hecho eso- respondió con la voz rasposa y confusión total.

-Se te acusa de haber violado a Sakura Haruno, por si no lo sabias-

-Yo no hice eso señor Juez… ¡No! ¡Sakura yo nunca te hice algo así! ¡Diles! - Él se levantó desesperadamente del asiento, por desgracia un policía lo sentó nuevamente a la fuerza.

Ella tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, su mandíbula temblaba mientras que el dolor la consumía por dentro, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Sakura!- dijo agitado y con los ojos rojos -¡Di algo Maldita sea!-

-¡Silencio!- gritó el juez -Habla Sakura-

Ella alzó la mirada fijamente en Sasuke, una mirada melancólica y triste. Seguía muda, hasta que su madre le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

-Habla- susurró la joven madre.

-¿Fue violación? Sakura- preguntó el juez.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior, mojó los labios y se plantó derecha – Sí señor-

-¿Qué?- susurró Sasuke confundido desde su lugar dejando caer la espalda al respaldo de la silla.

-¿Cuántas veces lo hizo?- continuó el juez.

Ella aclaró la garganta, en redando la mirada con Sasuke, casi diciéndole a gritos un "lo siento" -Una vez-

-¿Podrías explicar cómo fue?-

-No, señor juez, no lo recuerdo, yo estaba un poco inconsciente-

-Lo más que recuerdes…-

Sasuke enderezó la espalda y frunció el ceño, las dudas pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza _¿Qué haces Sakura?_ Pensó.

-Solamente recuerdo que fue en el sótano-

-¿Trataste de defenderte?-

Sakura continuaba clavando su mirada en Sasuke

-Di algo…- susurró desesperado.

-Sí, pero no tenía fuerzas- suspiró nerviosa -Y es todo, señor juez, no sé nada más-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!...-

Después de cuatro horas de estar en juicio, y teniendo la libertad de Sasuke en juego, siendo lamentable que todos los argumentos iban en contra de él.

-... Sasuke Uchiha acusado de complicidad de secuestro y violación a la joven Sakura Haruno, sin embargo, por ser menor de edad tendrás quince años en el reclusorio, sin nada más que decir, el caso queda cerrado- dijo el juez para después sonar el mazo.

-¡No! ¡Sakura! ¡¿Quién te obligó decir eso?! ¡Dime! ¡Tanto tú como yo, sabemos que es mentira! ¡Sakura!- Sasuke fue levantado a la fuerza del asiento, hasta llevárselo de aquel lugar.

Su madre estuvo a punto de acariciar el cabello rosa de Sakura, pero ella se levantó antes de que lo hiciera, dejándola con el brazo extendido.

.

.

.

-Te vas a casar- dijo el padre de Sakura sentándola a la fuerza en el sillón de la gran sala de estar.

Amplias ventanas, sillones blancos de madera, pinturas y jarrones costosos eran parte de la decoración de aquella mansión.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No quiero casarme- se defendió queriendo levantarse del sillón sin embargo su padre la volvió a sentar.

-¿Sabes lo mal visto es que una jovencita de tu edad esté embarazada?- su madre se sentó a lado de ella diciendo esas palabras. -Pero estando casada, no se verá tan mal, querida-

-No me quiero casar, mamá, puedo tener a este bebé yo sola…-

-¡No! Sakura estoy dentro de una campaña presidencial ahora, no puedo dejar que se manche mi nombre con tu embarazo siendo tú una madre soltera, no me importaría gastar millones en tu boda, mientras estemos limpios, todo lo vale-

-¿Hasta la libertad de tu hija?-

-Hasta la libertad de mi hija-

-Debemos casarte, antes que se empiece a notar el embarazo- dijo su madre.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó exaltada Sakura.

-Tengo amigos con hijos que morirían por casarse contigo, Sakura, te prepararé citas con ellos-

-Haz lo que tu padre dice, hija- dijo su madre tratando de calmarla.

-¡Pero no quiero! ¡Al menos que sea alguien que yo quiera!-

-¡¿Otro secuestrador?!-

-¡Sasuke no era un secuestrador! ¡Él siempre me cuidó y lo sabes! ¡Lo he dicho mil veces!-

-¡Cállate! ¡En esta casa se hará lo que yo diga y punto!-

.

.

.

 **Dos meses después…**

-Todo está hermoso- dijo emocionada la madre de Sakura al ver los adornos en el jardín de su casa.

Grandes mesas redondas con manteles blancos, acompañado de cristalería fina. Una pista de baile en medio, la música clásica en vivo arriba de un pequeño escenario y arreglos florales desde la entrada de la mansión.

Sakura estaba alado de su madre, con un vestido de novia un poco pegado al cuerpo, un corto velo por detrás de su peinado, maquillaje discreto y cargando un ramo de rosas rosas. -Bien, me voy- dijo ella soltando un suspiro.

-¿Cómo que te vas?- preguntó su madre cambiando por completo el estado de ánimo.

-Sí, ya me casé, era lo que querían ¿No? Ahora me voy, iré a descansar- respondió indiferentemente en camino a la entrada trasera de la casa.

-No, Sakura, espera- la detuvo su madre del brazo un poco brusca.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó el padre de Sakura caminando en dirección hacia ellas.

-Me voy, padre- Sakura se soltó bruscamente de la mano de su madre.

-¡¿A dónde te vas?!- la regañó casi en susurro para evitar armar un escándalo

-Ya me casé, ¿no era eso lo que querías? Tu política ha de estar estable ahora, creo- reviró sus ojos en modo capricho.

-Te quedas aquí, jovencita- el tono firme de su padre la estaba haciendo desesperar.

-No, ya dije… disfruten la boda ustedes, yo me voy- dijo dándose la vuelta dejando a sus padres sorprendidos ante su actitud.

-¡Sakura!- gritó su padre.

.

En una habitación oscura, aquellos ojos verdes con mirada perdida hacia el techo, dejando caer una lagrima por los recuerdos tristes y felices, extrañando a aquel raro amor dentro de un sótano. Entre tantos pensamientos, la mente ida de Sakura fue interrumpida debido a que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto dejando entrar la luz del pasillo.

-¿Estás dormida?- preguntó un chico pelirojo con un traje de bodas muy elegante.

-No- contestó ella dándole la espalda.

-Dormiré aquí-

-Haz lo que quieras, Sasori- dijo de mala gana, mientras colocaba una barrera de almohadas para dividir la cama.

Él se acercó, quitándose a la vez, la corbata -¿Siempre eres así de caprichosa?-

-No con las personas que quiero-

-Tengo una duda ¿eras caprichosa con el verdadero padre de ese niño? Mmm… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah si Sasuke…-

Ella se incorporó de la cama, quedando enfrente de Sasori -No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre, no quiero escucharlo salir de tu boca- dijo tomando una almohada y una sábana.

-¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde vas?!-

-A mi habitación- respondió de espaldas

-Hoy es nuestra noche de bodas- dijo él tomándola por el brazo.

Ella se soltó al instante -Pero no la mía- sonrió amargamente.

.

.

.

 **Diez años después…**

* * *

Hola! aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero y lo disfruten mucho. También de paso las invito a leer mis otros Fanfic, sé que les gustará ;)

Gracias!

 **Ela Forcela**


	6. Chapter 6

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados: _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

WHEN BLOOD CALLS

* * *

 _Junto a tí_

.

.

El desayuno estaba listo, una mesa con deliciosa comida la adornaba en aquel comedor. A pesar de haber demasiada, las sirvientas seguían situando más platillos, parecía un tipo de celebración "sencilla".

En una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, la joven adulta estaba parada frente al espejo peinando su cabello rosa con un corte por arriba de los hombros. Ella lucía un vestido sencillo color crema, adornado en el bolsillo derecho a la altura del pecho por un gafete del _Hospital Privado de Tokio_ con su fotografía. Y en los pies, unos zapatos negros, que a simple vista se veían cómodos.

Después de acomodar su cabello, ella se colocó sus aretes y tomó el perfume que posaba en el tocador roseándoselo por detrás del cuello.

-Tú padre mando a las sirvientas a que hicieran un desayuno especial para Sarada- dijo Sasori entrando a la habitación, mientras acomodaba su corbata.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente con las facciones más maduras en comparación cuando tenía dieciséis años -Iré a verla- ella salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a otra pasando unas cuatro puertas.

Antes de tocar, la puerta se había abierto, como si la persona ya estuviera esperándola.

-Te habías tardado- expresó seriamente una niña con el rostro tierno igual al de Sakura, la gran diferencia eran su cabello y color de ojos, negros ónix.

Sakura entró a la habitación, apoyándose en la pared -Es tu primer día de escuela Sarada, y tu abuelo está haciendo un gran banquete, es mejor que te apresures-

La niña acomodó sus lentes de una manera intelectual -¿Qué tiene de especial eso?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura rió -¿Te despertaste de mal humor?- cruzó los brazos

-Solamente, no se me hace algo relevante mi primer día de clases- contestó tomando una mochila de su escritorio y pasando por un lado a su madre, hasta salir de la habitación.

.

-Un brindis por el primer día de mi nieta- alzó la copa Kizashi Haruno sonriendo ampliamente.

Los adultos que desayunaban elevaron las copas y brindaron, a excepción de Sarada la cual continuó comiendo como si no pasara nada enfrente de ella.

-Bien, las llevaré- dijo Sasori seriamente -Andando-

Los tres se levantaron de sus asientos, y se situaron en marcha para hacer sus respectivas labores.

Dejaron primero a Sakura en el hospital, ella bajó de la camioneta, para después pararse y sonreír por la puerta principal -Nos vemos en la tarde- gritó ella.

Al arrancar, el silencio incomodo se apodero de aquel viaje del hospital a la escuela.

-¿Qué harás hoy en tu trabajo papá?- preguntó Sarada un poco intimidada.

-Eso no te importa ¿o sí? - Sasori contestó en un tono prepotente

-Soy tu hija y creo que…-

Él rió burlándose -¿Sabes algo Sarada? Gracias a ti disfruto de muchos beneficios, pero igual aborrezco otros, así que no estoy del todo agradecido el que tú estés aquí- guiñó el ojo.

Ella bajó su mirada mostrando tristeza, apretando el puño hasta hacer enrojecer sus nudillos aguantando las ganas de llorar -¿Sabes algo? A veces me pregunto si eres en verdad mi padre, porque un padre se supone que siente orgullo por su hijo y no desprecio como siempre lo haces conmigo-

Sasori, se estacionó en la puerta principal del colegio. Y Alzó la mirada para observar a Sarada por el retrovisor -Lo único que reconozco de ti, es que no eres tan tonta como pienso-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- frunció el ceño

-Bájate-

Ella tomó de una manera brusca su mochila y bajó de la camioneta. Esperó a que se fuera para así caminar hacia la puerta del colegio. Al pasar observaba como sus compañeros habían sido acompañados por sus padres, sonrientes y nerviosos por el primer día de clases.

-¡Sarada!- dijo una niña por detrás de ella.

-Hola, Chocho- sonrió Sarada al darse la vuelta y ver a su amiga.

Una niña morena, con un problema con la comida mostrándose claramente en su físico, era la mejor amiga de Sarada -Saliendo iremos a comer ¿Verdad? Hay que celebrar- dijo emocionada.

Sarada rió -¿Hamburguesas?-

-¡Si!-

.

.

.

-Hoy se cumplen diez años, por tu buena conducta, se te han reducido los quince años de cárcel que se te habían otorgado con anterioridad… eres libre, joven Sasuke Uchiha-

Las facciones maduras, siendo ya todo un hombre. El cabello negro un poco más largo y aquellos ojos negros más afilados también. Aquella noticia la tomó con total indiferencia, como si no fuera nada relevante.

-Prepara tus cosas y sal de aquí-

Él salió de aquella oficina, para dirigirse a una habitación donde se encontraban sus pertenencias. Ya estando en su celda, empezó a guardar todo en una mochila.

-¿No te pondrás tu ropa?- preguntó un chico de cabello naranja, al ver que Sasuke no se cambiaba el overol.

-Ya no me viene, Jugo, era cuando tenía quince años- contestó sin mirarlo.

Jugo se levantó se la cama y sacó una muda de ropa -Tomalá-

-¿Por qué me la das?-

-Los idiotas de aquí tienen la mía guardada, así que cuando salga tendré ropa. La que te estoy dando me la trajeron hace dos años, pero no la necesito-

.

El aire fresco, y esas ganas de correr sin rumbo se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Caminó y caminó. Al pasar por una gran ventana vio su reflejo, notó que necesitaba un corte de cabello, y claro ropa nueva, solo tenía la que llevaba puesta, una camisa blanca y jeans de mezclilla, lo cuales le quedaban demasiado grandes.

Suspiró al recordar que no tenía ninguna moneda. Continuó caminando, pesando mil cosas de como generar dinero de forma rápida.

Pareciendo que el destino empezaba a ponerse a su favor. Una mujer de una edad mayor y cabello largo hasta la cintura color castaño, vistiendo de una forma elegante, estaba obstruyendo la avenida, debido a que su camioneta se había detenido por alguna falla.

Sasuke caminó hasta llegar a donde estaba ella -¿Qué sucede?-

-¡No lo sé! ¡Solamente empezó hacer ruidos raros y se detuvo! Y necesito que llegue alguien y la reparé, tengo una reunión importante en estos momentos- respondió con desesperación.

-¿Puedo revisarla?-

-¡Hazlo Rápido!-

Él obedeció. Al abrir la delantera de la camioneta, empezó a revisar el motor, los cables, la batería… Pasaron unos dos minutos, ella se empezaba a desesperar un poco.

Después de cinco minutos, la camioneta encendió. La mujer dio un saltó de alegría al verlo -¡¿Qué tenía?! ¡¿Cómo le hiciste?!- preguntó apresurada

-Solamente tenía una banda zafada, ya quedó, pero hay que llevarla con alguien que pueda revisar y componer la banda, de todos modos, si llega hasta donde tiene que ir- dijo seriamente sacudiendo sus manos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró de pies a cabeza -Me llamo Mei, Mei Terumi- sonrió

Él no respondió.

-Toma- dijo ella abriendo su bolso y sacando un gran fajo de billetes, junto con una tarjeta -Es tu paga por ayudarme con la camioneta e igualmente si necesitas ayuda en un futuro, está es mi tarjeta-

Sasuke tomó lentamente lo que ella le estaba dando y leyó la tarjeta "Presidente de Takeo Kikuchi" -¿Usted es la dueña de esta tienda de ropa?-

-Hay cien franquicias en todo el mundo, para ser exacta- sonrió alagada

A pesar de dicha sorpresa, él no mostró reacción alguna -Solamente acepto el dinero porque lo necesito, señora-

-¿Señora?- preguntó ofendida.

-O lo que sea, adiós-

-Espera- dijo ella deteniéndolo -En serio, si necesitas algo solo llama- colocó sus lentes de sol y caminó hasta su camioneta.

.

.

.

-Son las mejores hamburguesas del mundo- dijo Chocho dándole un bocado a su comida.

Sarada rió mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida -No pueden ser las mejores del mundo, sino has comido todas las hamburguesas del mundo… tienes que comprobarlo-

-Da igual, señorita intelectual- continuó la chica disfrutando de la hamburguesa.

En ese momento, la puerta de aquel restaurante se abrió. Sasuke entró y caminó hacia el mostrador para ordenar. Después de hacerlo, se sentó en una mesa atrás de las dos chicas.

-¿Qué harás llegando a tu casa, Sarada?-

-Mmm no lo sé, tengo que hacer la tarea que dejaron hoy, después iré a mis clases de Judo, eso será hasta en la noche, mamá puede llevarme-

-¿Y por qué no lo hace tu papá?-

Sarada bajó su mirada, figurándose en su semblante un seriedad completa -Estará ocupado- sonrió amargamente.

En ese momento los ojos de Chocho siguieron una hamburguesa que la mesera llevaba a la persona que estaba en una mesa atrás de ellas. Sarada chasqueó los dedos para que dejara de distraerse su amiga.

-Creo que quiero otra hamburguesa- dijo Chocho levantándose de su asiento.

-No te había visto por aquí- comentó sonrojada la mesera por detrás de ella.

Sarada escuchó todo, no era nada tonta para no notar que la mesera trataba de coquetear.

Sasuke no contestó, la ignoró más bien.

-Espero verte muy seguido- insistió en seguir hablando la chica.

Él seguía sin contestar.

-Bien- bajó la mirada -adiós- se retiró la mesera ya rendida.

-¿Tenías que ser tan cruel?- preguntó Sarada dándose la vuelta.

Sasuke ignoró a Sarada, mientras continuaba disfrutando su almuerzo.

-¿También no me contestarás?- Sarada frunció el ceño -¿Acaso todos los hombres son así?-

-¿Y acaso todas las niñas son igual de molestas que tú?- habló finalmente ya cansado.

-Al menos no ignoro a las personas, la mesera solo quería ser amable-

-Quería otra cosa, la amabilidad solo era una apariencia-

-Sea lo que sea, lo necesita, está muy serio, tanto que da miedo-

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer niña? Deberías estar haciendo tarea o practicando tus clases de Judo-

Sarada cruzó los brazos y suspiró -Eso lo haré luego-

Chocho regresó con una bandeja cargando la hamburguesa que había ordenado, junto con un helado de fresa.

-Te traje un helado Sarada- indicó su amiga sentándose enfrente de ella.

-Gracias Chocho- sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, en verdad estaba en promoción junto con la hamburguesa, pero sería mucha comida para mí, aún que, si no lo quieres, puedo hacer un sacrificio-

Sarada rio -No te preocupes, en los peores momentos nunca está demás un helado- expresó refiriéndose a la pequeña discusión que había tenido con Sasuke.

Él al escuchar lo que Sarada había dicho, automáticamente regresó su memoria diez años atrás…

 _El paladar de Sakura se deleitaba con un dulce sabor -¿Es un helado de fresa?- preguntó._

 _-Sí- respondió Sasuke -… fue lo más cercano que encontré a un pastel, feliz cumpleaños Sakura-_

 _Ella sonrió ampliamente -Gracias, en serio no te hubieras molestado. Y no te preocupes, es delicioso, a parte en los peores momentos nunca está demás un helado- rió_

Él al terminar de comer, tomó su mochila y salió del restaurante. Mientras caminaba, vio una pequeña tienda de ropa junto a una estética. Entró y después de una hora Sasuke salió vestido diferente, con una camisa azul marino, por encima una chamarra negra, y jeans, combinando todo con unos _converse_ negros. El cabello estaba corto y mejor arreglado, llevaba meses sin haberlo cortado, lo necesitaba.

Caminó hasta llegar a una empresa en una de las grandes avenidas de todo Tokio. Al entrar, fue inevitable que las empleadas le echaran un vistazo y soltaran suspiros, entre ellas hablaban y murmuraban lo bien que se veía. Él no lo notó, y sí fue así, lo ignoró como de costumbre.

-Buenas tardes- dijo la recepcionista algo ruborizada –¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? -

-Deseo hablar con Naruto Uzumaki-

La recepcionista sonrió levemente -El joven Naruto está en una reunión importante, si gusta esperarlo, en cuanto salga yo le avisaré que usted lo está aquí-

Sasuke aceptó con la cabeza.

-¿De parte de quién?-

-De Sasuke Uchiha-

* * *

Hola! aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero y lo disfruten mucho. También de paso las invito a leer mis otros Fanfic, sé que les gustará ;)

Gracias!

 **Ela Forcela**


	7. Chapter 7

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados: _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

WHEN BLOOD CALLS

* * *

 _Volverte a ver_

.

.

En aquella habitación color crema y perfectamente acomodada, Sarada estaba acomodando unos libros en el escritorio cerca de la ventana. Estuvo a punto de sentarse cuando escuchó que alguien había tocado la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Sakura asomando su rostro.

-Si mamá- respondió Sarada en un tono cansado.

Sakura entró aun con la bata de medico puesta. Al sentarse en la cama sintió un alivio de comodidad el estar ahí -¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases?- sonrió ligeramente.

-Bien, para ser primer día dejaron mucha tarea- Sarada se dirigió hacia su gran armario y sacó un uniforme de Judo.

\- Cierto, hay que llevarte a tus clases- dijo Sakura en un tono fatigoso, posando la mano en su rostro.

-Mamá, la hora ya pasó, eran a las seis de la tarde, son las siete…-

Sakura enredó sus dedos en el cabello soltando un gran suspiro -No sabes lo mucho que lo siento, Sarada, tuve mucho trabajo hoy, llegaron dos niños y…-

-Tranquila mamá, yo lo comprendo- sonrió Sarada

-Cuando yo no regrese temprano a casa, dile a tu papá que te lleve, él estará encantado de hacerlo- rio Sakura levantándose de la cama.

La sonrisa de Sarada se esfumó lentamente, mostrando al momento seriedad -No me gustaría molestarlo, suficiente tiene con su trabajo-

-No seas tontita, deberías pedírselo- sonrió Sakura abriendo la puerta de aquella habitación -Nos vemos pequeña, recuerda que cualquier problema que te inquiete… solo dímelo-

Sarada sonrió forzosamente -Sí mamá, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, te quiero- guiñó.

.

.

.

-Sasuke Uchiha- dijo la recepcionista.

Él alzó su mirada y enderezó la espalda al escuchar su nombre.

-El señor Naruto Uzumaki lo estará esperando en su oficina-

Sasuke se levantó del asiento y caminó en dirección hacia donde la recepcionista le indicaba.

Una gran puerta al final de pasillo con una placa que decía "Oficina: Naruto Uzumaki". Él abrió la puerta, no sin antes haber tocado y que la persona de adentro le diera permiso de entrar.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Tanto tiempo! - dijo exalto aquel rubio.

Él soltó un gran suspiro, sin contestar ni decir palabra alguna a su amigo.

-¡Me alegro que ya hayas salido de la cárcel!- continuó Naruto emocionado -Ha de haber sido difícil-

-Algo así- dijo Sasuke sentándose en una se las sillas frente al escritorio.

Naruto rio -Supongo que vienes por mi propuesta ¿no es así? –

-Podrás ser un idiota, pero no tanto- respondió Sasuke sin reacción alguna.

-Qué curioso es el destino en habernos juntado nuevamente en la cárcel- sonrió Naruto

-Tú solo estuviste tres días ahí-

-Da gracias a que mi padre me castigó encerrándome ahí, sino no te hubiera propuesto que vinieras conmigo en cuanto salieras de la cárcel- se defendió

-Te castigó porque chocaste su deportivo favorito y aparte insultaste a los policías, todo considerando tu estado de ebriedad- rio levemente Sasuke.

-¡Eso fue muy injusto!-

-Pero fue justo para mí, por eso estoy aquí… necesito trabajo-

Naruto se sentó fatigado en su silla -¿Qué sabes hacer? –

-El trabajo que me asignes, da igual si lo sé hacer o no, yo aprendo rápido-

El rubio sonrió -No puedo dejarte en manos de otras compañías, necesito un cerebro como el tuyo aquí… Siempre fuiste el inteligente y yo tonto, mira las ironías que da la vida-

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Dentro de la cárcel estudié una carrera-

-¿Qué estudiaste?-

-Ingeniería Civil-

-¡Vaya! Un ingeniero civil sin trabajo… ¿cómo estudiaste dentro de prisión? –

-Becas académicas, papeles, etcétera-

Naruto apoyó sus manos en el escritorio, fijando la mirada en Sasuke -Serás aprendiz de Shikamaru, él lleva los grandes proyectos arquitectónicos de la empresa… aprende y después busca la manera en encontrar tu propio proyecto, ganarás mucho dinero, mitad tuyo, mitad de la empresa ¿Qué dices? –

Sasuke frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar a Naruto. Estaba pensando mucho la propuesta.

-Ahora sino te gusta puedes…-

-¿Cuándo empiezo? –

Naruto rio -¡Sabia que no ibas a rechazarlo! Mañana mismo preséntate con ropa formal con la secretaria Shizune, ella te dirá que hacer y te asignará un lugar-

-¿Cuánto tiempo seré aprendiz? –

-El tiempo en el que tú te sientas capaz de llevar a cabo un proyecto importante- contestó Naruto seriamente.

.

.

.

Aquel silencio de la mañana con rumbo al colegio era demasiado incómodo, Sasori escuchaba música a todo volumen, mientras que Sarada leía un libro.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- preguntó Sasori rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

Sarada alzó su mirada un poco temerosa - _Hamlet_ -

Sasori reviró sus ojos -Tenías que ser igual de matadita que tu madre-

-Mamá es inteligente, yo sé que lo heredé de ella-

-Cuida tus palabras, niña, por lo que veo eres más inteligente que ella… No creo que se lo hayas heredado-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bájate, ya llegamos-

Sarada lo miró por unos segundos un poco confundida, después tomó su mochila y bajó de la camioneta.

.

.

.

Un pequeño escritorio afuera de la oficina de Shikamaru, era el lugar asignado para Sasuke. Al llegar y darse cuenta cual iba hacer su lugar de trabajo, soltó un gran suspiro, dejó su maletín rodeando el escritorio para después sentarse, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por su jefe.

-Hey tú-

Sasuke se levantó inmediatamente -Supongo que eres Shikamaru-

-Sí, así es, y tú mi aprendiz Sasuke… esto de la enseñanza nunca se me ha dado, además da mucha flojera hacerlo- expresó soltando un bostezo -Sígueme-

Sasuke lo obedeció. Ambos entraron a la oficina, la cual tenía planos por todos lados y un gabinete lleno de lápices de colores.

-Lo primero que harás será revisar aquellos planos- Shikamaru apuntó hacia la esquina.

Sasuke caminó hacia ellos tomándolos después -¿Qué haré con ellos?-

-Los revisarás, me parece que tienen algunos errores, corrígelos, después me los traes…-

-Pero son diseños-

-Sí, lo sé, encárgate de eso tú, total es una construcción un poco insignificante-

Sasuke abrió los planos y vio que era un colegio plasmado ahí -Parece un…-

-Sí es un colegio, una escuela primaria para ser exacto. El director quiere agrandarla, poner alberca y más canchas para los niños, de hecho, mañana iremos hablar con él… como dato curioso, es el colegio de mi hijo- dijo mientras buscaba algo.

-De acuerdo, pero no garantizo que queden bien-

-Tienen que quedar bien, mañana los verá el director, si le gusta firmamos contrato en ese instante y automáticamente recibes una parte del pago de esa construcción, así que tienes trabajo…-

Sasuke observó los planos y mostró en su rostro suma seriedad -De acuerdo-

.

.

.

Eran las tres de la tarde, Sarada se había despedido de Chocho en la entrada del colegio, y gracias a que comió demasiadas papas fritas, el dolor de estómago fue insoportable, yendo a parar al hospital.

-¿Tú amiguita no te acompañará a comer hamburguesas?- preguntó un niño rubio de ojos azules, por detrás de Sarada.

Ella sonrió levemente y se dio la vuelta -Boruto… no, ella se enfermó, iré a comer una yo sola-

-Te acompañaría, pero debo llegar temprano a casa- dijo en tono cansado.

-La verdad quiero ir sola, a parte porque igual quiero llegar temprano a casa, hay mucha tarea que hacer-

-No tenía pensado hacerla- marchó Boruto por un lado de Sarada.

-No me extraña eso de ti- rio Sarada viendo cómo se marchaba aquel chico.

Sarada llegó al restaurante, ella se dirigió al mostrador y pidió un paquete de hamburguesa, soda, papas a la francesa y un helado de fresa como postre. Después de ordenar, se sentó en un lugar cerca de la ventana, esperando a que su orden estuviera lista.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió, Sasuke entró para después ordenar. Sarada no notó que él había entrado, seguía pensativa mirando por la ventana. Después él caminó sentándose en una mesa enfrente de ella.

Sasuke zafó un poco la corbata y desabrochó las mangas de su camisa para darle mayor comodidad a la hora del almuerzo. Al dejar de hacerlo, prestó atención y darse cuenta que Sarada estaba enfrente de él, con un semblante triste.

-Aquí tienes tu orden- dijo la mesera a Sarada.

La pequeña dio un leve brinco y sonrió -Gracias-

La mesera caminó hacia Sasuke con las mejillas coloradas y tomando la charola apretándola hacia su pecho -En un momento sale tu orden-

Sasuke solamente movió la cabeza indicando un sí.

-Como comentario, te vez mucho mejor así uniformado, espero y lo tomes como un alago-

Él no respondió, quiso irrumpir en buscar algo de su maletín.

-Bien, creo que tu orden está lista- dijo la mesera un poco indignada.

Al regresar, colocó la bandeja con una hamburguesa, soda, papas a la francesa y helado de fresa.

Como si estuvieran conectados, Sarada y Sasuke empezaron hacer lo mismo. Abrir la hamburguesa, obsérvala y retirar la cebolla. A diferencia de él, Sarada retiró el tomate. Después ambos dieron un sorbo a su bebida y comieron una papa.

Ella alzó su mirada y vio que Sasuke estaba ahí -Otra vez él-

-¿Qué estás viendo niña?- preguntó sin mirarla.

-Que últimamente has estado viniendo aquí- respondió muy segura de sí misma.

-Es un lugar público- dijo él -Estoy aquí por lo mismo que tú-

-No lo creo- Sarada bajó la mirada figurando seriedad en su rostro.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó desde su lugar.

Sarada dio una mordida a su hamburguesa y con una servilleta tapó su boca, después movió su cabeza indicando un "no".

-¿Nada?-

Sasuke tomó rápidamente la charola y se sentó una silla enfrente de Sarada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella mirándolo un poco extrañada.

-¿Dónde están tus papás niña?-

-Trabajando, obvio-

-Pues deberían de cuidarte más-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Solo come-

Ambos dieron una mordida a sus hamburguesas al mismo tiempo.

-Mamá llega muy tarde a casa, es doctora-

Sasuke no contestó.

-Ella tiene un trabajo muy bonito ¿sabes?-

-¿Doctora?-

-A parte de curar a las personas, ella es jefe de un departamento para aquellos niños y niñas que han sufrido algún trauma psicológico por secuestros, maltratos y esas cosas-

Sasuke la miró atentamente -¿Secuestros?-

-Sí, no entiendo muy bien eso, pero ha de ser difícil volver a la normalidad la mente de una persona-

-¿Y tu papá?-

Sarada sonrió fingidamente -Él es dueño de laboratorios que elaboran sustancias toxicas, claro, bajo permisos de seguridad, mayormente la policía le pide que las elaboren, aun no entiendo muy bien eso-

-O sea, nunca tiene tiempo para ti-

Ella alzó su mirada -No mucho, pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Con mamá es con la que me siento mejor, las pocas veces que convivimos, me cuida, aconseja, me ayuda con la tarea… la quiero mucho- sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Y por qué estás comiendo helado de fresa?-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-

-Ayer dijiste que para los peores momentos nunca está de más un helado-

-Bueno, es algo que mamá haría- rio -¿Y tú por qué lo comes?-

-Porque quiero encontrar a alguien-

-¡Una novia!- dijo exaltada y apuntándolo.

-No-

-¿Entonces quién?- preguntó Sarada dándole un sorbo a su soda.

-A mi hijo-

Ella lo miró seriamente y fijó los ojos en él, después tragó saliva -¿Tienes un hijo? Pero si te vez muy joven ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Sí, y veinticinco años-

-Bueno, mamá también no aparenta tener su edad- dijo pensativa -¿Y por qué no conoces a tu hijo?-

Él sonrió levemente -Es complicado explicarle a una niña como tú esa situación, a parte creo que te asustarías-

-Dudo que me asuste, pero si es así, está bien- Sarada miró la hora desde un reloj de pared y dándose cuenta que ya era tarde -Me tengo que ir, espero y hoy mamá llegue temprano a casa, ayer no pudo llevarme a mis clases de Judo-

-¿Por qué no te lleva tu papá?-

Sarada tomó su mochila y la colocó en su espalda -Es complicado explicarle a un adulto como tú esa situación- rio para después darse la vuelta y salir del restaurante.

Al ver salir a Sarada, vio como un hombre con cara maliciosa la había observado desde que llegó. Siendo esa la razón por la cual él se sentó con ella para evitar que aquel hombre le hiciera algo.

.

.

.

Sakura manejaba la camioneta, yendo de copiloto Sarada, un poco sudada y bebiendo agua desde una botella de plástico.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?- preguntó Sakura sin despegar la mirada de la avenida.

-Bien, solamente que mañana hay junta de padres-

Ella se sorprendió un poco -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Sarada?-

-No me acordaba de eso- respondió dándole otro sorbo a su bebida.

-¿A qué hora es?- preguntó cansada.

-A las nueve de la mañana, el maestro solo quiere indicar las actividades que realizaremos en el transcurso del año, no es nada relevante-

-Claro, claro… bien, mañana iré a tu junta-

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, en la oficina, Sasuke llegó a las ocho. Dejó sus cosas en el escritorio, para después sentarse y tomar los planos para así continuar en el diseño de la construcción del colegio.

-¿Los tienes listos?- preguntó Shikamaru llegando y soltando un gran bostezo.

Sasuke suspiró, dejando caer en el escritorio el lápiz -Si, pero no estoy seguro que estén bien-

-Tienen que estarlos… andando-

-¿A qué hora es la junta?- preguntó soprendido.

-A las nueve de la mañana-

-Pensé que iba hacer más tarde-

-Sí yo también…-

.

.

.

Ambos llegaron al colegio. Estaba lleno de padres de familia debido a la junta para indicar las actividades que se realizaran en el año.

-¿Por qué hay muchas personas?- preguntó Sasuke mientras acomodaba los planos en su espalda.

-Hay junta de padres de familia, y yo vengo a la de mi hijo-

-¿Qué?-

Shikamaru caminó.

-Espera… ¿Y yo que haré?- dijo siguiéndolo.

-Esperarme afuera del salón, cuando finalicé esa junta, iremos hablar con el director, quise aprovechar, no quería regresar al mismo lugar dos veces- rio.

Sasuke lo miró con cansancio -De acuerdo-

Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada del colegio. Shikamaru entró a uno de los salones, quedándose Sasuke afuera del salón como se lo habían ordenado. Él vio que había unos bancos de madera en el jardín del colegio, así que optó por esperar a su jefe ahí.

-Es por aquí mamá- dijo Sarada indicando el salón de clases.

-Ya voy, espera- rio Sakura.

Sakura entró al salón de clases, haciendo que todos los demás padres de familia la miraran por haber llegado tarde. Ella solamente sonrió apenada.

La junta tardó una media hora. Al finalizar todos salieron del salón. Sasuke se levantó del asiento para observar el momento cuando Shikamaru saliera.

-Sarada, tu maestro ha hablado muy bien de ti, dice que eres la mejor de la clase- dijo Sakura orgullosa.

Aquella facción de desesperación y cansancio que Sasuke tenía, se había borrado de inmediato. Verla ahí frente a él, con aquella sonrisa que iluminaba cualquier lugar a donde fuera y de la cual se había enamorado. Más alta, más madura… más hermosa. La que sin buscar la encontró. -Sakura- susurró sin casi mover los labios.

Ella alzó su mirada iluminando felicidad, pero al verlo ahí orbitó aquellos ojos verdes. Su asombro fue inevitable, como si todo su mundo viniera abajo. Los latidos habían aumentado y sus manos habían empezado a sudar. Sacando aquellos recuerdos clavados en el corazón. -No puede ser, Sasuke- susurró también.

* * *

Hola! aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero y lo disfruten mucho. También de paso las invito a leer mis otros Fanfic, sé que les gustará ;)

Estoy muy feliz de hacer este fanfic se su completo agrado. Gracias lectoras lindas por sus animos, consejos y sugerencias, que claro que las leo siempre.

No he podido subir muy seguido, debido a los proyectos escolares, espero y comprendan :(

Gracias!

 **Ela Forcela**


	8. Chapter 8

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados: _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

WHEN BLOOD CALLS

* * *

 _La Salvaste_

.

.

Las miradas y los cientos de recuerdos juntos, pasaron en tan solo tres segundos.

-Oh, el nuevo cliente del restaurante de hamburguesas, ¡hola! - dijo Sarada sorprendida, alzando su brazo para saludar a Sasuke.

Sakura apartó inmediatamente su mirada fija hacia Sasuke -Sarada… vámonos de aquí- habló en voz baja.

-¿Qué? No, tengo clases ahora mamá-

-Camina- dijo Sakura tomando a Sarada bruscamente de la mano.

Madre e hija hicieron una caminata rápida, evadiendo a las demás personas que salían por la puerta principal del colegio.

Sasuke quedó paralizado por unos instantes. Observó como ambas caminaron rápidamente hasta perderlas de vista -Sakura, no puede ser- susurró con un nudo en la garganta y apretando tanto los puños que sus nudillos ya se tornaban rojos.

Sin más que pensarlo, corrió hacia la entrada principal del colegio para intentar alcanzarlas. Y por más que miraba hacia todos lados, no las encontró.

.

Sakura metió por el lado del copiloto a Sarada. Rodeó la camioneta y finalmente entró, aferrando sus manos en el volante.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!- exaltó Sarada al ver lo que había hecho su madre.

Ella tragó saliva mirando fijamente a Sarada -¿De dónde lo conoces?-

-¡¿A quién?!-

-Al tipo que acabas de saludar-

-Ah, ¿él? lo veo cada vez que voy al restaurante de hamburguesas en la avenida principal-

Sakura estaba asustada, tanto que sentía que el corazón saldría de su pecho y los ojos ya se estaban tornando rojos con ganas de llorar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sarada al ver la reacción extraña de su madre -¿Lo conoces?-

-No quiero que vuelvas a ir a ese restaurante, por favor, no lo hagas-

-¿Por qué? No entiendo nada mamá ¿de dónde lo conoces?-

-Sarada, debes obedecerme en todo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Sakura encendiendo la camioneta -Solo por hoy no regresaras a clases…-

-Mamá, pero mis cosas, las dejé en el salón de clases-

-Hablaré con el maestro Shino, él entenderá, ahora vámonos-

.

-¡Te estaba buscando por todos lados! ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Shikamaru por detrás de Sasuke.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta inmediatamente tratando de ocultar su impresión.

-¿Te sucede algo?-

-No, nada ¿tenemos una junta, no?-

-Sí, andando- respondió Shikamaru mirándolo extrañamente.

.

.

.

Un pequeño departamento, en lo alto de un edificio era el nuevo hogar de Sasuke. Con toque sofisticado, desde la entrada una sala de estar con muebles de piel color negro, con vista a la gran ciudad.

Él entró, dejando su saco y maletín en un perchero cerca de la puerta. Tomó el teléfono celular para después caminar y sentarse en uno de los sillones en la sala de estar. Al momento de encender el televisor, sonó inmediatamente su móvil.

-¿Hola?-

 **-¡Sasuke!-** dijo por el otro lado del teléfono esa voz femenina muy familiar.

-¿Quién er…-

 **-¡Déjame hablar con él!-**

 **-No Suigetsu, déjame primero a mi hablar con él, aléjate de mí… ¡Sasuke soy Karin!-**

Él no contestó.

 **-Sé que estás ahí-**

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?-

 **-¡Eso no importa! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Por qué no nos avisaste que ya habías salido de la cárcel?!-**

Sasuke no contestó.

 **-Da igual, necesitamos vernos ¿Dónde vives? -**

-No quiero verlos Karin, tengo asuntos más importantes como para estar tolerándolos- dijo él apunto de colgar la llamada.

 **-¡Sasuke! ¡Quiero verte para decirte algo de Obito!-**

Se detuvo, la curiosidad por saber de esa persona lo consumió -¿Qué sabes de él?- preguntando con sumo interés.

 **-Es una larga historia, necesitamos vernos-**

 **-¡Yo también iré!-** dijo Suigetsu desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-No vemos en…-

 **-En tu casa, si en tu casa-** comentó Karin tímidamente.

-Da igual donde sea…-

.

.

.

Karin entró apresuradamente junto con Suigetsu por la puerta del departamento. Ella cargaba puesto una blusa manga larga color purpura y unos shorts negros, con botas largas hasta las rodillas igualmente de ese color. Mientras que Suigetsu, un pantalón café, y camisa manga larga color blanco.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Karin emocionada apunto de abrazarlo.

Él la esquivó.

-No ha cambiado nada el famoso Sasuke Uchiha- rio a carcajadas Suigetsu, burlándose de Karin.

-No sabes lo preocupada que estuve todo este tiempo. A mí me liberaron hace cinco años de la cárcel, al igual que a Suigetsu, es insoportable convivir con él- dijo Karin sentándose en el sillón.

Sasuke miró a ambos. Karin cómoda en el sillón y Suigetsu registrando el refrigerador -Ustedes solo vinieron a hablarme de Obito, después que me lo digan se irán inmediatamente-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron en coro Karin y Suigetsu.

-No puedes hacernos esto, Sasuke- dijo Karin levantándose inmediatamente del sillón -No tenemos a donde ir-

-Tiene razón la loca- Suigetsu comentó mientras destapaba una lata de atún.

-Eso no me interesa- respondió Sasuke con indiferencia notoria.

Karin y Suigetsu se miraron mutuamente.

-Si no nos dejas quedarnos, tendremos que irnos y… sin decirte nada sobre el paradero de Obito- burló Karin cruzando los brazos.

Sasuke ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia por culpa de esos dos.

Ella sonrió triunfalmente -Tú decides- guiñó el ojo.

-Solo por el fin de semana mientras encuentran su propio lugar- dijo harto.

Karin dio un brinco de felicidad -Te dije que aceptaría Suigetsu-

Sasuke caminó hacia el sillón -Habla, ¿qué sabes de Obito?-

-Sabemos que está con Madara, ambos huyeron el día que nos arrestaron…-

-No soy idiota, di algo relevante-

Ella caminó hacia él, sentándose a su lado -Van dos semanas que han estado secuestrando a chicas adolescentes, no dudo que sean ellos-

-¿Qué te asegura eso?-

El silencio invadió por unos segundos aquel momento. Karin sonrió descaradamente -Obito me ofreció regresar y trabajar con ellos-

-Nos ofreció- corrigió Suigetsu a Karin desde la cocina metiendo un gran bocado de atún a la boca.

Sasuke se levantó del sillón enojado -¿Qué le dijiste?- la desesperación se notaba desde la primera palabra.

-¡Colgué la llamada! ¡No quiero volver a involucrarme con ellos!-

-Siguen secuestrando…- susurró caminando en dirección a su habitación.

Karin lo siguió -¿Qué harás Sasuke?-

-No lo sé…-

Ella entrecerró sus ojos y miró fijamente a Sasuke –¿Qué sabes de tu hijo? –

Sasuke se detuvo dándose la vuelta y quedando cara a cara con Karin -¿Cómo lo sabes?

Karin sonrió sínicamente -Yo lo supe antes que todos, eso te incluye a ti… ¿Al menos lo veías estando en la cárcel?-

Él soltó un suspiro de cansancio -Iré a dormir- se dio la vuelta nuevamente en dirección a su habitación

-No me digas que Sakura nunca lo tuvo-

-¡Lo tuvo o no eso no te incumbe!- dijo Sasuke cansado de escucharla.

Karin rio mientras lo seguía hasta la puerta de su habitación -¿Acaso fue niña?-

-¿A dónde vas, Karin?- rio Suigetsu interrumpiéndola.

-Voy a dormir- respondió sonrojada aparentando sus intenciones de quedarse con Sasuke.

-Dormirás en el sillón- dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Suigetsu rio a carcajadas -Nunca se te hará con el Uchiha, Karin-

Karin levantó su rostro un poco indignada y con las mejillas coloradas -Yo te aconsejo que pongas seguro a tu habitación, suelo caminar dormida- susurró guiñando el ojo.

Sasuke cerró la puerta en la cara de Karin, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

.

.

.

 ** _Una semana después…_**

Sarada se despertó antes que sonara su alarma. Al levantarse de la cama, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta -Adelante- dijo la pequeña un poco adormilada.

Sakura entró con una leve sonrisa -Hoy irás a clases-

-Después de una semana sin ir ¿ahora me dejas? no sé qué ocurre, pero sea lo que sea no me involucres mamá-

Sakura rio -Tranquila, todo lo que hago es por tu bien Sarada-

-Claro, evitando que vaya a clases…-

-Arréglate, te llevaré al colegio-

-¿Por qué no lo hace papá?-

-Yo te llevaré de ahora en adelante- sonrió Sakura, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación -… otra cosa Sarada-

-Dime mamá-

-El chofer pasara por ti al colegio, no quiero que vuelvas a ir al restaurante de hamburguesas ¿de acuerdo? -

Sarada frunció el ceño extrañada -Si mamá- respondió insegura.

.

.

.

Todas las mañanas, Sasuke se había quedado enfrente del colegio con la esperanza de volver a encontrar a Sakura. Sin embargo, fue inútil, debido a la ausencia de clases por parte de Sarada.

Aferrado al volante de su automóvil y ya resignado a ir al trabajo sin logro alguno de sus intenciones. Estuvo a punto de arrancar, cuando vio como una camioneta blanca, bajaba Sarada con aquel uniforme de suéter amarillo, falda naranja y cargando su mochila café.

Desde la ventana de su automóvil veía como Sakura se despedía de Sarada ella. Al terminar, arrancó en dirección al hospital. Sin más que pensar, Sasuke la siguió.

Sakura bajó de la camioneta, cargando en su hombro una bolsa rosa y libros apretándolos hacia su pecho. Y caminó hasta la entrada del hospital sin preocupación alguna.

-Sakura- escuchó aquella voz que en mil años y en una multitud de personas la reconocería. Su piel se erizó inmediatamente. Sintiendo un poco de miedo en voltearse. Sin embargo, lo hizo, no quedaba de otra.

Lo tenía cara a cara. Él estaba más alto que ella. Vistiendo un traje formal de oficina, dándole un aspecto más maduro e intelectual -Sasuke- dijo ella con los ojos llorosos.

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- comentó con los ojos rojos por aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

-¿Segura?-

-Muy segura-

-Porque lo único que quiero saber es el por qué nunca me permitiste ver a Sarada o al menos decirle la verdad sobre mi-

Sakura sintió unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo y echarse a llorar -Olvida todo eso… lo que está en el pasado déjalo ahí-

Sasuke se acercó a ella, logrando intimidarla un poco -Tienes tantas cosas que explicarme, Sakura-

La respiración era demasiado agitada -Me tengo que ir Sasuke- susurró con miedo.

-No te irás hasta que me expliques todo ¡Todo lo que ha pasado! – dijo Sasuke exaltado, reflejando en su mirada furia por saber la verdad.

-Tú no eres nadie para detenerme… vete de aquí y por favor aléjate de ella, hazlo por favor- las lágrimas fueron inevitables recorrer por las mejillas de Sakura.

Ella se dio la vuelta aferrando los libros hacia su pecho, pero Sasuke la tomó del brazo jalándola hacia su automóvil.

-¡¿A dónde me llevas?! ¡No! ¡Sasuke! ¡Déjame ir!-

Él la metió del lado del copiloto, rodeó el automóvil y entró. Ambos estaban dentro.

-¡Déjame salir!- dijo ella enojada y agitada.

-Habla, explícame primero que nada por qué me culpaste de violador-

-¡Déjame salir de aquí sino quieres que también te acuse de secuestro nuevamente!-

-Felicidades, otra de tus mentiras… no lo haré y si sigues así, arrancare y te llevaré a donde yo quiera-

Sakura soltó un gran suspiro, alzó su mirada observando el semblante relajado de Sasuke -Pensé que estabas enojado-

-Estoy confundido, siempre lo he estado desde que declaraste que yo había abusado de ti… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -

Ella sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de salirse por su pecho -Sasuke yo...- bajó la mirada.

Él bajó la suya para intentar volver a juntar las miradas -tú que…-

-Créeme que hice eso no por mi bien, ni por el tuyo…- dijo llorando

-¿Entonces?-

-Antes que tú y yo, está ella- Sakura mordió sus labios por los nervios -Sarada lo es todo para mí- continuó llorando -… no podía permitir que le hicieran algo-

-¿De qué hablas?-

Sakura se quedó helada por unos instantes y sin decir nada. La presión para ella fue tanta, que sintió como su cuerpo se desvanecía lentamente, escuchando la voz de Sasuke cada vez más lejos.

-Sakura… hey, ¿qué te suce…-

.

.

.

El sillón de la pequeña sala de estar era cómodo para Sakura. Al despertarse por completo y con la vista aun nublada, decidió levantarse con dificultad.

-Vaya, ya despertaste- dijo Sasuke en un sillón enfrente de donde estaba ella.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados y apoyando su mano en la cabeza.

-En mi casa-

Ella abrió sumamente los ojos y dio un leve brinco -Me tengo que ir-

-No, no te iras de aquí- dijo en tan indiferente y con un semblante tan neutral. Mirandola fijamente.

Sakura tragó saliva sintiéndose un poco incomoda -¿Qué quieres?-

-Dime quién iba hacerle daño a Sarada-

Ella se levantó del sillón dirigiéndose hacia la gran ventana de cristal que tenía una vista de la ciudad. Contemplándola tranquilamente…

 _Flashback…_

 _-Andando- dijo la madre de Sakura por el lado del copiloto._

 _Sakura la miró con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Finalmente bajaron todos del automóvil y se dirigieron a la entrada del edificio._

 _El teléfono celular de su padre no había dejado de sonar -¿Hola?- contestó en un tono cansado._

 ** _-Haruno…- rio la persona del otro lado del teléfono._**

 _-¿Quién eres?- preguntó asustado._

 ** _-Seré breve, si tu hija no refunde a Sasuke Uchiha en la cárcel le irá mal, muy mal al niño que lleva dentro de ella… Y también a tus momentos presidenciales, claro si es que ganas, tengo el poder para hacerlo…-_**

 _Kizashi dejó caer el teléfono, el miedo invadió su cuerpo._

 _-¿Papá?- Sakura lo miró raro y corrió tomando el teléfono celular -¿Quién habla?-_

 ** _-Vaya pero si es la princesa Haruno, ya extrañaba tu voz-_**

 _Un escalofrío se apoderó del cuerpo de Sakura -Madara- susurró aterrada -¿Qué demonios quieres?-_

 ** _-Que tu padre te diga…- colgó la llamada._**

 _Fin del Flashback…_

-¿Me dirás ahora?- preguntó Sasuke desde el sillón observando a Sakura de espaldas.

Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas hasta llegar lentamente a su cuello -Desde que me liberaron hace diez años me he sentido más encerrada que nunca- dijo con la voz cortada -Yo amo a Sarada, y nunca me perdonaría si algo le pasa, por eso decidí nunca involucrarla contigo, no por ti, sino por miedo a las personas que te rodean-

Él se levantó para dirigirse hacia la ventana donde Sakura estaba. La miró neutralmente, ver como lloraba por más que secaba sus lágrimas, salían nuevamente.

-Madara me obligó, yo iba preparada a defenderte por completo, créeme… pero Sarada siempre estará primero, Sasuke-

Sasuke la tomó del hombro sin despegar su mirada de ella, con aquella facción natural y relajada que tenía siempre -Gracias- susurró.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -Me deberías odiar, estas en todo tu derecho-

-No puedo odiar a la persona que salvó a mi hija-

Sakura mordió sus labios -Si así quieres llamarlo- sonrió levemente.

-¿Podré verla?-

-Por el momento será muy difícil decirle y explicar todo esto, es una niña y me dolerá mucho que salga lastimada ahora, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo-

Sasuke soltó un suspiro -De acuerdo-

-Me tengo que ir- dijo al ver el reloj que tenía en la muñeca -es tarde y tengo que explicar al hospital mi ausencia-

-Yo te llevo-

-Oh no no no, tomaré un taxi e iré a buscar la camioneta-

-Yo te llevo- dijo tomando su chamarra y las llaves del carro.

Sakura sonrió levemente -De acuerdo-

* * *

Hola! aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero y lo disfruten mucho. También de paso las invito a leer mis otros Fanfic, sé que les gustará ;)

Estoy muy feliz de hacer este fanfic se su completo agrado. Gracias lectoras lindas por sus animos, consejos y sugerencias, que claro que las leo siempre.

No he podido subir muy seguido, debido a los proyectos escolares, espero y comprendan :(

Gracias!

 **Ela Forcela**


	9. Chapter 9

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados: _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

WHEN BLOOD CALLS

* * *

La Verdad

.

.

-La construcción empezará la próxima semana en la escuela primaria…- dijo Shikamaru sentándose en su escritorio.

Sasuke lo observo neutralmente -Eso quiere decir…-

-Felicidades, al director le ha gustado tu propuesta- sonrió levemente -Es algo pequeño por el momento, pero nada mal para empezar-

Después de unos minutos de hablar con Shikamaru, él salió de la oficina, al llegar a su escritorio acomodó unos papeles que se encontraban revueltos y dio un sorbo a una taza de café que tenía un lado del teléfono.

 _Estoy aquí de brazos cruzados sin hacer_ Pensó Sasuke…

.

.

.

El reflejo del rostro de Sakura frente al espejo, mientras ella retiraba dos pasadores que sostenían su fleco y después posar los aretes dentro de una caja blanca de madera.

-Mamá…- Sarada entró lentamente a la habitación con una libreta en manos y un bolígrafo.

-Sarada ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Sakura acomodando su cabello.

-Tengo una duda con mi tarea, ¿será que puedas ayudarme? –

-¡Claro! Ven aquí ¿De qué trata tu tarea?- dijo sonriente Sakura

Sarada se acercó con una libreta en manos y un bolígrafo. -Sobre identificar los símbolos relacionados con las sustancias toxicas-

Sakura orbitó los ojos de asombro -Creo que, en esa tarea, te ayudaría mucho tu padre- rio

En ese momento, Sasori entró azotando la puerta y dejando caer su maletín. El estado de ebriedad era notorio, algo que a Sakura y Sarada las asustó.

-Sasori- dijo Sakura entre dientes en un tono neutral

Sasori rio descaradamente desabrochando su corbata -¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Dónde te has metido?-

-Eres la menos indicada para decir eso- dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama

Ella soltó un suspiro de cansancio -¿A qué te refieres?- Después miró a Sarada, la cual estaba muy asustada -Mejor no me respondas…- tragó saliva -Creo que no deberías dormir esta noche aquí-

-¿Estás loca?- bufó sin mirar a Sakura -La habitación es tanto mía como tuya.

-Pero esta es mi casa- dijo apretando los nudillos tornándose rojos por el enojo.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!- preguntó él -Últimamente has estado muy rara y no te digo nada, llego ebrio a casa y pierdes la cabeza-

-Por favor, nos hará bien que duermas en otra habitación…-

Sasori se levantó rápidamente tomando bruscamente el hombro de Sakura -¡Eres mi esposa y debo dormir contigo!-

-Solo cuando te conviene soy tu esposa- ella lo tomó del hombro igualmente.

-Mamá creo que papá…- Sarada estaba asustada.

Sasori rio -¿Papá?... ¿Escuchaste eso?- Sasori apuntó a Sarada, soltando el hombro de Sakura.

-¡Vete a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes ahora!- dijo Sakura entre dientes, tratando de esquivar la conversación.

-¡¿En serio?!- continuó riéndose -Y el malo de la historia soy yo, la que debería dormir en esa habitación eres tú Sakurita-

Ella ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia -¡Sasori largo ahora!- dijo enojada.

-Deberías bajar un poco la voz, asustarás a nuestra hija- señaló con los dedos unas comillas.

-¡Largo ahora!- Los ojos rojos llenos de furia por parte de Sakura ya se estaban dando a notar

-Mi hija, la asustas- dijo en tono de burla.

Sarada ya había empezado a llorar -Mamá…-

-¿Lo vez? Mi hija ha empezado a llorar por tu culpa- continuó burlándose.

Sakura sintió toda la furia salir por los poros de ver como Sasori se burlaba de ella y Sarada -Ya no te soporto- susurró ella con los ojos llorosos.

Saosori la miró fijamente- Mi hija debería…-

-¡Sarada no es tu hija! ¡Deja de decir eso!- gritó Sakura harta de escucharlo repetirlo una y otra vez eso.

La sonrisa satisfactoria de Sasori se esfumó, Sarada soltó la mano de Sakura avanzando unos tres pasos hacia atrás. Su madre la miró inmediatamente, anonadada sin poder soltar ningún ruido.

Sarada bajó su mirada dejando sus lágrimas caer -No soy su hija-

-Sarada yo…- dijo Sakura sollozando

La pequeña alzó su mirada con el ceño fruncido y corrió saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente de Sasori -Quiero que te largues de mi casa… ¡Ahora!- ella salió con prisa para poder ir a buscar a Sarada y darle las explicaciones, sin embargo al llegar a su habitación, no estaba.

.

.

Las horas pasaron, Sakura por más que buscó por toda la casa y residencial junto con sus padres, no lograron encontrarla.

-Es pequeña, con cabello corto color negro al igual que sus ojos…- decía la madre de Sakura las características de Sarada a los agentes policiales para que pudieran ayudar con la búsqueda.

Sakura estaba en el jardín dando vueltas con la esperanza de que Sarada estuviera escondida por algún lado, pero era inútil. Los ojos hinchados y las mejillas coloradas por tanto llorar estaba sumamente plasmado en el rostro de Sakura, ella miró su celular y buscó sin pensarlo el número telefónico de Sasuke.

 **-¿Hola?- preguntó Sasuke del otro lado del teléfono**

Sakura no contestó, todo lo contrario, empezó a llorar desesperada.

 **-¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!-**

-Sarada, Sasuke…- susurró

 **-¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡Sakura!-**

-Huyó de la casa y no aparece, estoy muy mal, y no me dejan salir a buscarla, estoy desesperada…-

 **-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?... ¡Es tu hija! ¡Sal a buscarla! ¡Por primera vez en tu vida no hagas lo que los demás te digan!- colgó la llamada Sasuke.**

Sakura tragó saliva y secó sus lágrimas. Al meter una de sus manos en los bolsillos de un pantalón blanco que llevaba puesto, sacó las llaves de la camioneta y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la cochera para así poder meterse y arrancar.

Sus padres la vieron manejando la camioneta, algo que los alborotó y trataron de detenerla, pero no fue posible.

.

Sasuke tomó las llaves de su automóvil y una chamarra con suma desesperación.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Karin saliendo de tomar una ducha, con la toalla enrollada en el cuerpo y otra en la cabeza cubriendo su cabello.

Suigetsu salió de la cocina con una lata de sardinas en la mano -Cuanta prisa llevas- rio

Sasuke se colocó su chamarra, ignorando por completo a ambos.

-Yo quiero ir contigo- dijo Karin sonrojada tomando del brazo a Sasuke

Él la soltó bruscamente -Iré a buscar a mi hija- al abrir la puerta y cerrarla con fuerza hizo que Karin se asustara y diera un leve salto.

-Claro, tiene una hija cuando le conviene- dijo haciendo un capricho y revirando sus ojos.

-Cuando la sangre llama- rio Suigetsu apuntando la puerta principal de apartamento.

.

.

Sasuke observaba por todos lados con la esperanza de ver a Sarada, había entrado hasta en los callejones más oscuros de la ciudad y nada. Después de estar una hora dando vueltas por grandes y pequeñas avenidas y sin dar con algún rastro de Sarada. Se estacionó afuera del colegio donde ella estudiaba, dejando caer su cabeza en el volante por el cansancio e ideas escasas del donde podría estar.

Al alzar la cabeza, miró por la gran avenida y desde lo lejos se percató de ver el anunció del restaurante de hamburguesas. Sin más que pensarlo, arrancó nuevamente y se encaminó aquel lugar.

Salió del automóvil y entró desesperado al restaurante, al observar por todos lados, vio una cabellera negra sentada de espaldas en una de las esquinas del lugar. Se acercó lentamente y al saber que era ella, sintió un gran alivio, dejando caer sus hombros y soltando un suspiro.

Ella había pedido un helado de fresa, Sasuke vio que no lo había comido, aquel postre ya estaba hecho casi líquido. Él se sentó enfrente de ella y trató de buscar su mirada.

-¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí?- preguntó ella sin mirarlo

-Él que debe hacer esa pregunta soy yo-

Sarada alzó su rostro, clavando fijamente sus ojos en los de él, esos ojos llorosos e hinchados.

Sasuke no mostró emoción alguna, simplemente no despegó la mirada de ella.

-No quiero regresar a mi casa- susurró Sarada soltando un suspiro observando aquel liquido de fresa -No pertenezco ahí, ya hasta dudo en todo por culpa de mi madre-

-¿Por qué huiste?-

Ella lo miró fijamente con aquellos ojos cansados y tristes -Porque ahora sé el por que esa persona que decía ser mi padre me trataba mal-

-¿Y tu verdadero padre?-

Sarada sonrió levemente con una sonrisa melancólica -No soy una tonta, sé que la inteligencia se hereda y es algo que te agradezco-

Sasuke enderezó su espalda por el asombro.

-Lo supe desde que mamá me prohibió verte, solo fue una confirmación que lo dijera por accidente… papá-

Él soltó un suspiro sin dejar aquel rostro neutral -Tu madre pasó por situaciones duras, no la culpes por todo-

-Lo sé, desde su secuestro hasta ahora, tratando de encontrarme-

Sasuke sobre saltó, eso si lo sorprendió más -¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!-

-¿Acaso crees que los periódicos de hace diez años fueron eliminados? Ya te dije papá, no soy tonta gracias a ti y a ella-

Sasuke sonrió levemente -Supongo que también sabes sobre…-

-¿Madara? ¿Obito? ¿Qué aún siguen libres? Claro que lo sé- reviró sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos.

-Sabes mucho- Sasuke entre cerró sus ojos

Ella sonrió levemente -Tampoco soy el tipo de personas que te juzgarían por haber estado en la cárcel-

-Tienes demasiada información en esa cabeza, niña-

-La verdad me alegro de que tú seas mi padre-

Sasuke apartó su mirada de ella -Debes regresar con Sakura, te está buscando como loca-

-Mamá ya está loca-

-Bueno, lo está más-

Sarada rio -No regresaré, quiero ir contigo-

-Eso imposible-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó apoyando sus codos en la mesa

-Los hijos siempre deben estar su madre-

-Pero yo no quiero, llévame contigo-

-No, ahora mismo te llevaré con Sakura-

Sarada bajó su mirada, tratando de verse tierna -Por favor papá, nunca he convivido bien contigo-

-Aparentemente te pareces a mí, pero en personalidad no cabe duda de que eres hija de Sakura-

-¿Qué? No me salgas tú con la tontería de que ella no es mi madre y esa tal Karin si lo es-

-Insisto, tienes demasiada información- Él se levantó del asiento -Vámonos-

Ella alzó su mirada con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, y se levantó igualmente de su asiento para seguir hasta la entrada a Sasuke.

* * *

Hola! aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero y lo disfruten mucho. Lamento mucho no haber estado activa en este fic, pero sinceramente estaba escasa de ideas, espero y puedan comprenderme. Mi momento de inspiración fue gracias al nuevo capitulo de Boruto, me ha encantado tanto como su ending. Sasusaku 3

Gracias!

 **Ela Forcela**


	10. Chapter 10

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados: _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

WHEN BLOOD CALLS

* * *

 _Quiero Quedarme Contigo_

.

.

Los brazos de Sarada estaban acomodados delicadamente sobre su pecho, durmiendo profundamente mientras Sasuke la cargaba.

-Sasuke ¿Dónde esta…- Karin no terminó la frase al ver entrar a Sasuke con Sarada en brazos.

Él no contestó como de costumbre.

-¡No me digas qué esa niña es…-

-¿Por qué tanto escandalo?- preguntó Suigetsu saliendo del baño -Ah Sasuke…-

Sasuke los ignoró mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, al llegar acomodó a Sarada en la cama, para después colocarle un cobertor encima. Al salir, marcó un numero en su teléfono celular. Karin y Suigetsu solamente lo observaban dando vueltas por toda la sala de estar.

 **-¡Sasuke! ¡Ella no aparece por ningún lado! ¡Yo…- Sakura exaltó desesperada por el otro lado del teléfono**

-Está conmigo- dijo neutralmente

 **-¡Estoy desesperada! ¡Ya no sé que hacer! ¡La he buscado por todos lados!-**

Sasuke soltó un gran suspiro -Sarada está conmigo-

 **-¡Sasuke yo… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ella está contigo?!-**

-Si…-

 **-Dale el teléfono, quiero hablar con ella…-**

-No creo que eso sea posible-

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Le pasó algo?!-**

-No, está dormida y…-

 **-¡La iré a buscar ahora mismo! ¡No puede ser posible que…-**

-Ella no quiere ir contigo por el momento-

 **-¡Esa niña! ¡Sasuke pero…-**

-Déjala conmigo, tranquilízate, hablaré con ella en la mañana-

 **-Es una niña, no creo que entienda la situación-**

Sasuke sonrió levemente -Créeme, la entenderá perfectamente, ahora descansa, ella está bien-

 **-Sasuke…-**

-¿Qué?-

 **-Gracias-**

-Descansa- colgó la llamada

Karin rio -Me hubieras pasado a Sakura, tengo tantas cosas que contarle-

-Karin cállate- dijo Suigetsu revirando sus ojos.

-Eres un idiota-

Mientras ambos discutían, Sasuke les dio la espalda y se encaminó a una pequeña bodega para sacar unos cobertores.

-Sasuke dormirá aquí- susurró Karin sonrojada.

-Karin, duerme con ella- dijo Sasuke mientras acomodaba el sillón de la sala de estar.

Ella se levantó rápidamente -¿Qué te asegura que no le haré nada tu hija?- cruzó los brazos.

-Por alguna extraña razón confío en ti- respondió sin mirarla y acostándose.

Karin suavizó su semblante dejando caer sus brazos -De acuerdo- dijo al caminar en dirección a la habitación.

.

.

.

Sasuke miraba a través de la gran ventana con vista a la ciudad mientras ataba su corbata, al terminar escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se había abierto. Dio media vuelta y vio a Sarada frotando sus ojos con ambos puños en la entrada de la sala de estar.

-Tengo hambre- dijo ella soltando un bostezo.

Él caminó hacia la cocina -¿Qué quieres desayunar?-

-No lo sé, cualquier cosa- respondió siguiendo a su padre y sentándose en una de las sillas en la mesa.

Sasuke tomó una caja de cereal y la otra de leche, posando ambas cajas en la mesa enfrente de los ojos de Sarada -Mi especialidad- dijo él seriamente.

Sarada dejó caer sus hombros -Que genial- sonrió

-Tengo que ir a trabajar y tú tienes que regresar con tu mamá-

-¡No!- dijo ella tragando forzosamente una cucharada de cereal -No quiero regresar a esa casa donde se la pasan diciéndome que hacer, estoy harta-

-Tienes que regresar Sarada-

Ella se levantó del asiento, quedando frente a frente de Sasuke -No quiero regresar con personas que me han mentido toda mi vida-

-Te han mentido para mantenerte a salvo, Sarada-

-¿De quién? ¿De ese tal Madara?- bufó ella

Sasuke se colocó en cuclillas quedando a la altura de Sarada -Sé que eres muy inteligente, pero tienes que reconocer que no todas las personas son buenas en este mundo, y se puede decir que… estando con Sakura estás más a salvo que estando conmigo-

Sarada bajó su mirada -De acuerdo- sonrió fingidamente.

-Desayuna que en cuanto termines te llevaré con ella-

Ella aceptó con la cabeza y continuó comiendo -Por cierto papá, la peliroja que roncaba horrible, ¿ella es Karin?-

-Lamentable pero sí-

Sarada rio.

-¿Terminaste?-

-Sí-

-Andando, Sakura irá por ti a mi trabajo-

-De acuerdo- dijo Sarada siguiendo a Sasuke.

Él tomó su sacó y un pequeño maletín -Vamos-

.

Al llegar, las secretarias y demás trabajadoras, como era de costumbre cada mañana, no dejaban de mirar a Sasuke, pero al verlo entrar con Sarada a un lado empezaron a susurrar entre ellas cosas como "No puedo creer que sea papá" "Que conservado está" "Suertuda la madre".

-Toma está silla y siéntate- dijo Sasuke colocando una silla a un lado de la suya -Y no toques nada-

Sarada hizo una mueca -No soy una bebé de cinco años-

-Como sea-

En ese momento Naruto salió de su oficina y se dirigió al escritorio de Sasuke -¡Hey!- saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

Sarada lo miró seriamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, solo para comentarte que se empezara la construcción de un puente que conectará las dos islas del sur, quiero que seas uno de los supervisores…- respondió

Sasuke orbitó sus ojos -¿Así de simple lo dices?-

Naruto rio -Que bueno que te gustó la sorpresa, el día de ayer hicimos una junta los directores y yo, ahí decidimos quienes se encargarían de los siguientes proyectos, ellos estuvieron muy de acuerdo en que tú seas uno de los supervisores de esa obra… tienes suerte-

Sasuke miró a Sarada -Oye…- dijo dándole un insignificante golpe en la cabeza su hija.

Ella lo miró

Él sonrió -Tengo un amuleto, solo es eso-

Naruto miró a Sarada -¡Oye! ¡Tú estudias con Boruto!-

-Y también con Shikadai- dijo Shikamaru desde la entrada de su oficina.

-Sí- sonrió ampliamente Sarada

-Vaya amuletos- rio Naruto.

En ese momento Sakura llegó, vestía un pantalón blanco, blusa manga larga color rojo vino y zapatos negros -¡Sarada!-

-¡Mamá!- corrió Sarada a brazos de su madre.

-¿Dónde estabas niña?- preguntó Sakura con los ojos llorosos -Al llegar a casa hablaremos seriamente, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si mamá- respondió melancólicamente

Sakura alzó la mirada y vio a Sasuke de pie mirándola. Ella se acercó con los nervios consumiéndola por dentro.

-¡Sakura!- dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola Naruto- sonrió nerviosa

-Tanto tiempo sin verte ¡¿Qué hace tú hija aquí?!- rio el rubio.

Shikamaru soltó un gran suspiro de cansancio -No puedo creer que aún no se haya dado cuenta- dijo pensando en voz alta mientras regresaba a su oficina.

Sakura miró a Sasuke de reojo -Es larga historia- dijo entre dientes.

Naruto observó a ambos, con un semblante pensativo -No, aún sigo sin entender, después tendrás que explicarme Sasuke… como sea, regresaré a la oficina, si son asuntos familiares puedes irte, siempre y cuando los soluciones- soltó un guiño

Sasuke aceptó -Bien-

Ambos esperaron a que Naruto se fuera, para después mirarse fijamente -Ya lo escuchaste, vamos- dijo él

-¿A dónde?- preguntó ella al ver que Sasuke guardaba sus cosas.

-Vamos a platicar, no podemos seguir así-

Ella miró a Sarada -Pero y Sara…-

-Viene con nosotros, no podemos seguir ocultándole cosas-

Sakura frunció el ceño -Hay cosas que no son necesarias que ella sepa-

-Ella sabe hasta lo innecesario, vámonos-

.

.

-¿Sobre que quieres hablar?- preguntó Sakura estando sentada enfrente de Sasuke, ella había pedido un café, al igual que él, mientras que a Sarada una malteada de fresa.

-¿Qué pasará con ella?-

-Yo me quiero ir con mi papá- dijo Sarada seriamente.

-Oh no, no, no, tú te quedas conmigo- comentó Sakura -Podrás verla los fines de semana- se dirigió a Sasuke -No quiero seguir siendo cruel-

-Nunca fuiste cruel, sobreprotectora más bien-

Ella sonrió -simplemente cuídala, no quiero que le pase nada malo…-

-Sé que ella está más segura contigo-

-Pero tú tienes el mismo derecho que yo al convivir con ella.

Él aceptó.

-¿Puedo ir al baño?- preguntó Sarada.

-Si, pequeña- respondió Sakura -No tardes mucho-

-No mami-

Ambos esperaron a que ella entrara al baño para poder mirarse fijamente.

-¿Y qué pasara después?- preguntó Sasuke

-No lo sé, ella puede…-

-No me refiero a ella-

-¿Y a quién te refieres?-

-A tú y yo-

Sakura tragó saliva y bajó su rostro para que Sasuke no viera las mejillas coloradas -No sé- rio apenada.

Él la miró sutilmente -¿Aún te importo?-

Ella alzó su rostro, fijando sus ojos verdes en los de él -Nunca dejaste de importarme-

-No he estado con nadie más, y ni quiero estarlo, no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú-

La respiración agitada de Sakura era notoria al igual que su asombro, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho como si fuera la primera vez que lo miró a los ojos en aquella habitación oscura hace diez años.

-No estoy diciendo que estés conmigo, solamente quería que lo supieras-

Ella sonrió tomando las manos de Sasuke -Esperemos a que el tiempo decida-

-Sí-

-Ya tardó Sarada- dijo mirando la puerta del baño de damas -iré a verla-

-De acuerdo-

Sakura se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el baño. Sasuke le había dado un sorbo a su café, al momento de bajar la taza, ella regreso con el rostro pálido y expresión de preocupación.

Sasuke se percató levantándose y tomando por los hombros a Sakura -¡¿Qué te sucede?!-

-Sarada no está- susurró con la voz cortada.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Sasuke, no está Sarada! ¡No estaba en el baño! ¡Busqué por todos lados!- dijo llorando y desesperada.

-Tranquilízate, espera…- Él se acercó al gerente del restaurante con prisa -¿No ha visto salir una niña como de esta estatura, cabello negro, vestía con un short blanco y blusa rojo vino…-

-Sí, salió con dos personas…- dijo neutralmente el gerente.

Sasuke golpeó con un puño la mesa que tenía aun lado, la furia se reflejaba con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos -¿Cómo eran esas dos personas?- preguntó entre dientes.

-Eran hombres, ambos de cabello negro, solo que uno tenía el cabello más largo que el otro…-

Sasuke salió del restaurante, al igual que Sakura. Ella tenía las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y el pecho agitado por la desesperación -Madara y Obito ¿verdad?- preguntó con el nudo en la garganta.

Él la tomó de los hombros bruscamente -Tú eres fuerte, yo lo sé, no quiero que te bloquees, ambos debemos encontrarla…-

Sakura lloraba y lloraba, lo único que pudo hacer fue aceptar con la cabeza -No permitiré que le hagan algo a Sarada…-

-¡Andando!- dijo Sasuke tomando de la mano a Sakura.

* * *

Hola! aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero y lo disfruten mucho. Lamento mucho no haber estado activa en este fic, pero sinceramente estaba escasa de ideas, espero y puedan comprenderme. Mi momento de inspiración fue gracias al nuevo capitulo de Boruto, me ha encantado tanto como su ending. Sasusaku 3

Gracias!

 **Ela Forcela**


	11. Chapter 11

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados: _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

WHEN BLOOD CALLS

* * *

 _Primero ellas, después yo_

.

.

El sonido de gotas caer en un charco de agua, siendo envuelto gracias a un silencio incómodo. Sarada abrió con dificultad los ojos mientras reposaba en el suelo, solo pudo notar un poco de luz entrar por una pequeña ventana.

Ella pudo sentarse finalmente, al darse cuenta del lugar en donde estaba y recordar un poco del cómo llegó ahí, dio un leve salto aterrada. Observo desesperada aquel lugar, percatándose de ver solamente la ventana mencionada, una puerta y sogas tiradas en una esquina.

-¡Ayuda!- gritó ahogada -¡Sáquenme de aquí!- continuó

La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre alto cubriendo su cuerpo con un suéter de mangas largas y su cabeza con una gorra. Sarada apoyó su cuerpo tembloroso a la pared -¿Quién es usted?- preguntó con un tono de voz seco.

-Tengo ordenes de mantenerte con la boca cerrada- contestó sin acercarse a ella.

-Quiero ver a mi mamá- Las lágrimas ya habían empezado a salir.

-Creo que eso no será posible, niñita, tú padre ha hecho enojar a gente importante, de alguna manera lo tiene que pagar-

-¿Qué les ha hecho?- preguntó con dificultad

-El no seguir ordenes afecta mucho- rio la persona, para después dar la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Sarada resbaló su espalda por la pared hasta sentarse nuevamente en el suelo y empezar a llorar.

.

.

.

-Toma- dijo Karin dejando una taza de té caliente en una pequeña mesa ubicada en la sala de estar.

Sakura la miró con los ojos hinchados, figurando en su rostro una sonrisa melancólica -Gracias Karin-

Sasuke había dejado de hablar por teléfono, acercándose hasta donde estaban Sakura, Karin y Suigetsu sentados esperando alguna respuesta.

-Me llamó el agente oficial que aún no han encontrado nada que los lleve con el paradero de Sarada- dijo él sin dejar de mirar a Sakura.

Ella se levantó del sillón quedando frente a frente con él -No me quedaré con los brazos cruzados Sasuke- comentó entre dientes.

-Cálmate- dijo Karin con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Sabiendo que Sarada está con la misma persona que me secuestró hace años- El mar de lágrimas empezó a recorrer las mejillas de Sakura.

Karin se levantó cruzando los brazos quedando cara a cara con Sakura -Suigetsu pásame mi teléfono- dijo sin dejar despegar la mirada y estirando el brazo para así poder recibirlo.

Al tenerlo en la mano, marcó un número para después llevarse el teléfono a la oreja.

-¿A quién llamas?- preguntó Suigetsu con un tono indiferente.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro fijando su mirada en Sakura -Dile qué haga lo imposible para encontrar su paradero- le dijo a Karin.

Karin sonrió sínicamente -Señor, cuanto tiempo sin saber de usted- soltó una risa discreta mientras posaba una de sus manos en la cintura.

Sakura miró a Sasuke -¿Quién es?- susurró. Él se llevó el dedo índice a la boca indicando que no dijera nada más.

-…ah si, el motivo de mi llamada- rio Karin aún con el teléfono en la oreja y acercándose a la ventana con vista a la gran ciudad, alejándose de los demás.

-Supongo que después de la llamada, tu novia estará más tranquila- dijo Suigetsu riéndose

Sakura se sonrojó levemente -¿Con quién habla? ¿Por qué no me quieren decir?-

Karin se dio la vuelta, ya había colgado la llamada -El señor Orochimaru sabe dónde están-

Sakura se acercó a ella un poco agitada y desesperada.

-Están en Ikoma, a diez horas de aquí- dijo Karin aventando su teléfono a un sillón.

-¿Cómo lo supo?- preguntó Sakura confundida.

Suigetsu rio a carcajadas -No me sorprende-

Sasuke tomó sus llaves y una chamarra colgada en el perchero, Sakura se dio la vuelta y corrió a la mesa del centro para tomar su bolso.

-¿Están locos?- preguntó Karin con el entrecejo fruncido

Sakura se acercó a Karin tomándola del hombro -Gracias, Karin… y sí, loca por encontrar a mi hija-

Karin reviró sus ojos -¿Creen que me quedaré aquí de brazos cruzados?- algo irónico porque en verdad estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Yo me apunto- alzó su mano Suigetsu mientras bebía una soda.

-¡Vámonos entonces!- dijo Sakura acercándose a Sasuke.

-No hay trenes disponibles para llegar hasta Ikoma- comentó él guardando su teléfono celular.

-Tu automóvil o el mío-

Sasuke aventó las llaves de su automóvil a manos de Suigetsu.

-¿Qué hago con esto?-

-Idiota, vámonos, tú conduces- dijo Karin jalándolo de la manga de su camisa y saliendo del apartamento.

.

.

.

-¿No dormirás?- preguntó Sasuke sin despegar la mirada del camino.

Sakura lo miró con cansancio y tristeza -Estoy cansada de no tener a Sarada conmigo-

Sasuke bufó -Dímelo a mí-

-Lo siento- dijo mordiendo los labios.

-Olvídalo-

-Me divorciaré de Sasori-

-Pero tus padres…-

-No me importa ya, total a partir de ahora ya no quiero con ellos, quiero depender de mí misma, compraré una casa y …- rompió en llanto Sakura

Él soltó un gran suspiro.

-…solo quiero que ella esté bien-

-Lo está, tiene que estarlo- aumentó la velocidad.

.

.

.

Ambos automóviles llegaron a una gasolinera dentro de Ikemono -¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Karin cansada -Éste idiota se la pasó haciendo carreritas con un Mustang-

-Hay que ser discretos, recuerden que ellos pueden enterarse que estamos aquí y huir- dijo Sasuke -Si yo fuera él… estaría lo más alejado posible- miró hacia el bosque y a unas pequeñas casas tradicionales.

.

.

.

Aquel hombre de gorra y chamarra había entrado con una bandeja de comida, al cerrar la puerta, Sarada le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una tabla de madera haciendo que aquella persona cayera desmayada al suelo. Sin más que pensarlo salió del sótano y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala principal, había demasiadas paredes, todo estaba hecho de maderas, muy tradicional. Al lograr ver una puerta abrirse, ella corrió hacia una mesa escondiéndose debajo.

Obito salió del sótano con prisa -¡Se escapó!-

-¿La mocosa esa?- rio Deidara -Pero si es una niña de diez años-

-De tonta no tiene nada, créelo- dijo una voz familiar para Sarada.

-Sasori- susurró ella asustada.

-No ha de haber ido muy lejos- Deidara se acercó al marco de la puerta.

-No… no ha salido de la casa- Madara salió de una habitación acercándose a los demás -No se le vio salir en las cámaras-

-Señor, entonces está aquí- Sasori observó las paredes

-¡Búsquela!- gritó Madara.

Todos los que estaban ahí empezaron a buscarla desesperados en cada rincón de la casa. Sarada al ver que se habían ido, ella asomó su cabeza y vio la puerta principal abierta, sin embargo, Madara estaba sentado de espaldas cerca de aquella puerta.

Ella tragó saliva y armándose de valor, salió de su escondite, caminando silenciosamente con mucho cuidado para no ser atrapada. Al llegar a la puerta principal, tomó la perilla girándola cuidadosamente, al estar a punto de salir sintió en su hombro una mano, ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta asustada.

-Eres igual a mi sobrino- dijo Madara -… pero a ti te gusta romper las reglas más que él-

Sarada miró el pie de él dándose cuenta estaba vendado, algo que ella aprovechó para empujarlo y salir corriendo desesperadamente.

Los demás escucharon el ruido, y fueron en seguida a buscarla. Ella corría desesperadamente, asustada y con el viento de la fría mañana golpeando su rostro. Fue inútil, Sasori la tomó de la cintura haciendo que ambos cayeran al césped en medio del bosque -¡Ayuda!- grito con desgarro -¡Papá!- continuó gritando

.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Papá!-

Escucharon Sasuke y Sakura, lo que hizo que se detuvieran.

-Sarada- susurró Sakura con la voz seca.

-¿Es ella?- preguntó Karin seriamente.

.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!- continuaba Sarada gritando sin lograr ser callada.

Después de tanto forcejear, Sasori le dio una cachetada, haciendo que ella se desmayara. Él agitado por el esfuerzo, la cargó en su hombro y la llevó nuevamente a la casa.

.

-¡Era ella!- dijo Sakura desesperada, al ver que no había vuelto a escuchar esos gritos, salió corriendo. Los demás la empezaron a seguir, hasta llegar a campo abierto y ver una casa casi escondida.

Sasuke apartó a Sakura, empezando a caminar por delante de ella.

.

-Están aquí- susurró Madara

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?- preguntó Deidara.

.

-Karin avisa a la policía- dijo Sasuke acercándose lentamente a aquella casa.

.

-Mátalos- Madara suspiró, saliendo de la sala de estar.

Sarada estaba acostada en un sillón amarrada y con una cinta en la boca.

Deidara la observó -Es una lástima que terminara igual que su madre-

-Nadie mando a su madre ser tan zorra, nunca la hubiera engendrado ¿o estoy equivocado?- dijo Sasori sentado en uno de los sillones.

Obito sacó varias armas de una maleta, dejando cuatro en la mesa del centro. En ese momento Sasuke entró bruscamente, encontrándose con dicha escena.

-¡Vaya entrada triunfal, joven traidor!- rio a carcajadas Deidara

Sasuke fijó su mirada a Sarada, y al verla ahí inconsciente, sintió la sangre hervir y acercarse rápidamente a Deidara acorralándolo en la pared, pero los demás tomaron las armas y lo apuntaron en la cabeza.

Sakura entró en ese momento junto con Karin y Suigetsu, percatándose de la situación.

-Háganme a mi lo que quieran, solo déjelas en paz- dijo Sasuke con rabia mirando fijamente a Deidara.

Sakura volteó su cabeza observando a Sasori en una esquina apuntando con un arma a Sasuke -¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó ella acercándose a él.

Sasori bajó el arma mirando a Sakura fijamente.

Ella le dio una cachetada, pero él reaccionó rápidamente y jaló su cabello -Eres la menos indicada para decir eso-

-Suéltala- dijo Karin apuntándolo

Obito rápidamente la apuntó, haciendo que Sasuke quedara libre, algo que lo ayudó a darle un golpe a Obito y desarmándolo por completo. En ese momento Sasori dispara pero no logra darle a nadie, sin embargo Karin dispara también hiriendo por completo a Sasori.

Sakura logra zafarse e ir a donde Sarada estaba. Sasuke toma a Deidara dándole un golpe hasta noquearlo. Obito se levanta y jala Sakura hacia él, colocando su brazo en una posición a tal grado de estar a punto de ahorcarla.

Sasuke toma un arma en medio de la mesa y lo apunta a él, cuando Obito al mismo tiempo apuntaba a Sakura.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Madara mientras sostenía un arma.

Cuando él estuvo a nada de dispararle a Sasuke, una mujer de cabello azul y rostro delicado, dispara a Madara haciendo que éste cayera al suelo, Sasuke a provechó que Obito estaba distraído para dispararle, haciendo que él inmediatamente soltara a Sakura.

Ella corrió hacia Sarada a terminar de desatarla a pesar de aun estar inconsciente.

Sasuke se acercó a aquella chica -¿Quién eres?- preguntó

-Konan, estaba secuestrada junto con otras- respondió apuntando hacia las escaleras. Él volteó y vio que estaban varias chicas observando.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se acercó a donde Sakura y Sarada estaban -¿Están bien?-

Sarada despertó y al ver a Sakura, la abrazó sin pensarlo.

-Si lo están- susurró Sasuke.

* * *

Hola! aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero y lo disfruten mucho. Lamento mucho no haber estado activa en este fic, pero sinceramente estaba escasa de ideas, espero y puedan comprenderme. A un capitulo de que termine este bonito fic. Muchas gracias a todas las seguidoras por aguantar el tiempo de actualización jeje.

Gracias!

 **Ela Forcela**


	12. Chapter 12

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados: _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

WHEN BLOOD CALLS

* * *

 _Dos Razones_

.

.

 ** _Un mes después…_**

-Felicidades- llegó Shikamaru al escritorio de Sasuke

Sasuke apartó su mirada de la computadora para voltear a ver a su compañero -¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Los pequeños planos que has estado realizando le han gustado al cliente- dijo Shikamaru mientras soltaba un suspiro -Como sea, mañana por la mañana hay una junta con el cliente, agéndala-

Sasuke aceptó con la cabeza.

Al regresar Shikamaru a su oficina, Naruto salió de la suya acerdandose directamente a Sasuke -Ya supe lo del proyecto, aunque es un poco extraño… el cliente quiso que tú fueras el encargado de la construcción, déjame decirte que es un gran avance- sonrió el rubio.

-A veces el sol brilla para todos- dijo Sasuke mirado una fotografía de Sarada aun lado de su computadora.

.

.

.

-¡Listo!- exclamó Sakura emocionada por haber compuesto el grifo de la cocina.

-¿Qué haces mamá?- preguntó Sarada mientras pasaba por ahí.

-Reparé el grifo, disparaba agua por todos lados- rio Sakura cansada

-La casa está demasiado bonita, lo malo es que vino con un poco de fallos- dijo Sarada sarcásticamente al ver rota la pared que dividía su habitación con la sala de estar.

-Solo un poco, niña quejona- en ese momento una pequeña alarma sonó indicando que algo estaba listo en el horno. Sakura se dio la vuelta y sacó unos cuatro panques, los cuales aparentemente lucían deliciosos.

-¡Se ve delicioso!- dijo Sarada con felicidad acercándose a la barra de la cocina, Al probar un panque hizo una expresión de disgusto -¡¿Pero que es esto?!-

Sakura la miró ofendida -No están tan mal…- los probó e hizo la misma expresión que su hija -… tienes razón-

-Deberíamos irnos a vivir con mi papá- dijo Sarada dándose la vuelta en dirección al agujero de su habitación.

-Te he dicho mil veces que entres por la puerta…- en ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó -… abre la puerta es lo que deberías hacer- dijo Sakura agarrando la charola donde estaban los panques.

Sarada obedeció -¡Papá!- dijo feliz dándole un abrazo a Sasuke.

Sakura por el asombro dejó caer la charola en la barra de la cocina. Sasuke y Sarada se acercaron a la cocina -¿Está todo en orden?- preguntó observando el agujero de la pared.

-Creo que si, a excepción de los panques de mamá- respondió Sarada pensativa.

-Todo está en orden…- rio nerviosa Sakura, pero al terminar la frase, el grifo del lava platos volvió a romperse haciendo que saliera agua disparada por todos lados.

Sakura se dio la vuelta asustada tomando un pañuelo y poniéndolo en el grifo tratando de que el agua dejara de salir. Sasuke se acercó moviendo el grifo hacia un lado y pudiéndolo reparar temporalmente. -¿Todo en orden?- preguntó nuevamente serio y en tono sarcástico.

-Mírense, es tarde y se enfermaran, están completamente empapados- dijo Sarada apartada de ellos con una leve sonrisa.

-Creo que puedes tomar unas toallas y secarte, es mi culpa- rio apenada Sakura.

-Si eso haré- Sasuke caminó hacia el baño.

Sakura lo observó, para después darse cuenta que ya era tarde -Sarada deberías irte a dormir mañana tienes escuela-

-Son las diez de la noche- se quejó

-Es tarde tú misma lo dijiste, ve a dormir-

Sarada se dio la vuelta en dirección hacia el agujero de su habitación. Sasuke salió del baño con dos toallas en manos, con una se secaba y la otra se la dio a Sakura -Gracias- dijo ella sonrojada.

Sakura se acercó hacia el refrigerador y sacó una botella de vino, después a un pequeño gabinete y así sacar dos copas -¿Quieres?-

-Solo así pagaras lo que acabas de hacer- respondió seriamente

Ella sonrió mientras servía las copas -Ven…- dijo tomándolo del brazo hasta llevarlo a la puerta principal. Ambos salieron sentándose en la entrada contemplando la oscura noche de luna llena -¿Cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo, Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura dándole un sorbo a la copa.

-Bien, mañana tengo una junta, creo que será importante- respondió él

Sakura suspiró mirando al cielo -Sarada saldrá de vacaciones muy pronto, ella quiere salir de viaje…-

-¿Ella?-

-Bueno, ambas- sonrió Sakura -… no lo sé, a la playa tal vez-

-Pues vayan- dijo él dando un sorbo a la copa-

-Te lo digo porque…-

-¿Qué?-

-Quiero que vengas con nosotras-

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos con aquella mirada neutral -Claro-

Ella tragó saliva al verlo y escuchar su respuesta. Fueron pocos segundos de hipnosis, escaneando por completo la apariencia de Sasuke. Despeinado, los primeros botones de su camisa abiertos y la corbata mal acomodada. -¿No dirás nada?- preguntó él

Sakura se sonrojó -Me alegro que quieras acompañarnos- dijo acomodando su cabello con una mano. Sasuke la tomó y entrelazó sus dedos en los de ella. La expresión de asombro por parte de Sakura fue notoria. -Hace tiempo que no sentía esto- pensó en voz alta.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó él.

-Nada, es solo que…- no pudo terminar la frase gracias a un beso inesperado por parte de él. Ella se sorprendió, sin embargo las ganas de continuar hicieron lo suyo. Sasuke tomó su delicada mejilla y la miró a los ojos -Quiero estar contigo- dijo Sakura un poco agitada.

-Estás conmigo-

-Más cerca- susurró levantándose. Él hizo lo mismo, ambos regresaron al interior de la casa, dejaron las botellas en una pequeña mesa a un lado de la puerta. Y se dirigieron a la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta, ella se quedo apoyada. Él se acercó y comenzó a besarla de una manera más rápida. Rodeó sus brazos en su cintura para allegar más al cuerpo. Sakura fue avanzando hasta llegar a la cama, vestía con un pantalón blanco pegado y blusa rojo vino manga larga. No duró mucho tiempo, él retiró aquellas prendas y empezó a besar lentamente su pequeño abdomen recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos, la forma de las líneas que lo decoraban. Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, el soltar unos leves gemidos eran inevitables.

Ella bajó sus manos por los hombros de Sasuke para empezar a desabotonar el resto de su camisa. Al dejar descubierto el pecho, se dio cuenta de lo firme que era a pesar de casi no dejarlo ver, gracias a la ropa que usa. Sin embargo, Sakura disfruto tenerlo frente a sus ojos y manos.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, cubriendo sus cuerpos con la cobija. Los besos apasionados se demostraban con tan solo ver la piel eriza de ambos. Él se colocó por encima de ella, soltando un gemido al sentir como el miembro de Sasuke chocaba en su pelvis. Al bajar sus bragas de un jalón y sin más que pensar, Sakura sintió un fuerte desgarre, un dolor que valía la pena. Sintió su vista nublarse por completo, la sangre le hervía y los latidos del corazón ni se digan. Él se movía, movimientos lentos y placenteros, la perfección en un hombre, en un cuerpo.

-Sas…- gemía ella.

-Vamos, hazlo- decía él entre dientes, sin detenerse.

Cada vez eran más rápidos los movimientos. Sus cuerpos pegados haciendo que el sudor lo compartieran. La espalda de Sasuke ya estaba roja por los rasguños que ella dibujaba. -Sasuke…- continuaba ella.

Él se detuvo, para después acostarse. -¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella agitada.

-Súbete- respondió igualmente agitado.

Ella obedeció, se empezó hacer hacia delante y hacia atrás, él la tomó de la cintura para agilizar el movimiento y mayor penetración. Sakura cerró sus ojos, _se siente bien_. Pensó. Eran lentos y apretados. Él echó su cabeza a la almohada y cerró sus ojos. Sakura tenía sus ojos puestos más que nunca en Sasuke.

Con tan solo verlo y pensar que ella lo hacía sentir un hombre de verdad, la excitación aumentaba. –Sakura, Sakura… ¿Ya te dije lo increíble que eres?- dijo sin abrir sus ojos, el placer brotaba en las expresiones de hacía.

-No- respondió mientras mordía su labio inferior y sin detenerse, es más, lo hacía con mayor velocidad.

-Realmente lo eres- gimió él

Ella mordía sus labios, apoyaba sus manos en el abdomen firmen de Sasuke. El sudor de su frente goteaba en su pecho. Y verlo ahí, excitado y débil, la volvía loca. Una nueva faceta de Sasuke estaba viendo en ese instante.

-Ah Sakura…- gemía y gemía.

Sakura también, más que él.

Ambos gemían, en momentos lo hacían al mismo tiempo. Hasta finalmente, ella sintió como se calentaba su interior, los dos llegaron al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

Era media noche, Sasuke entró a su departamento encontrándose a Karin y a Suigetsu sentados en la sala de estar -Que bueno que están despiertos- dijo Sasuke en un tono relajado.

-¿Y ese milagro que nos hablas de buen humor?- preguntó Suigetsu extrañado.

-Se fue con sus amigos beber unas copas, es lo más seguro- dijo Karin sonriente.

-Da igual…- él se acercó, sentándose en uno de los sillones junto a ellos -… Necesito hablar con ustedes-

-Que coincidencia- rio Karin

-Nosotros igual- dijo Suigetsu -… tú primero-

Sasuke soltó un gran suspiro -Quiero que se vayan-

-Que frío eres…- Karin enderezó su espalada y cruzó sus brazos indignada.

-Deja de enojarte Karin…, eso era lo que te íbamos a decir- dijo Suigetsu

-¿A dónde irán?- preguntó Sasuke sin sorprenderse.

-Orochimaru nos ofreció trabajo, iremos con él-

-¿Regresaran a los malos pasos?-

-Orochimaru ya no se dedica a eso, se enfoca más a las investigaciones y esas cosas- respondió Karin aun indignada.

-Da igual- Sasuke se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Entonces ¿Para qué quieres que nos vayamos?- preguntó Suigetsu

-Porque quiero vivir estable… con una familia- respondió sin detenerse.

-Somos como tu familia, Sasuke- dijo Karin levantándose del asiento rápidamente.

-Una familia de verdad- sonrió

.

.

.

-El cliente ya se encuentra en la sala de juntas- dijo Shikamaru relajadamente.

-Andando- Sasuke se levantó de su asiento para que así ambos se encaminaran a la junta.

-Me dijeron que el cliente es un poco especial, de todos modos ya aprobó los planos que hiciste- Shikamaru se colocó por delante de Sasuke y abrió la puerta.

Ambos entraron. Sasuke se sentía un poco incomodo debido a que era su primera junta formal que giraba en torno a él. Sin embargo, un rostro familiar de una bella mujer se encontraba sentada en la mesa. _Mei Terumi_ pensó Sasuke.

-Buenas tardes, lamentamos llegar tarde, empecemos- Shikamaru se sentó en una de las sillas enfrente de Mei y sus acompañantes, mientras que Sasuke hizo lo mismo sentándose a lado de él. -Él es mi compañero Sas…-

-Sasuke Uchiha- dijo Mei interrumpiendo a Shikamaru.

-Pensé que no me recordaría, veo que investigó mi nombre-

-Siempre recuerdo a las personas que me gustan y me intereso por ellas- Mei sonrió sínicamente.

Shikamaru aclaró la garganta para interrumpirlos.

-Eligió mis planos- dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

-Quiero que tú y solo tú seas el encargado de la construcción de mi hotel-

-La construcción es en una isla a nueve horas de aquí, tendré que viajar a cada rato para supervisarla, eso o irme los seis meses que dura construirla-

\- Kyushu, es la isla perfecta para mi hotel, tienes que buscar la manera- dijo Mei en tono arrogante.

-Tendré que hablar con Naruto para que te transfieran por seis meses a Kyushu- Shikamaru lo miró pensativo.

Sasuke suspiró -De acuerdo-

-¿Cuándo empezarían?- preguntó Mei emocionada.

-En dos semanas, primero hay que avisar al personal de construcción- respondió Sasuke.

-Perfecto- dijo ella aplaudiendo.

Shikamaru aclaró su garganta -Bien, creo que será todo por ahora, nosotros le avisaremos cuando tengamos todo listo ¿le parece?-

-Si, me parece bien, gracias- Mei se levantó de la silla, al igual que sus acompañantes dejando a Shikamaru y Sasuke solos.

Ambos se levantaron, sin embargo Shikamaru notó algo extraño a Sasuke -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada- respondió amargamente Sasuke

Al llegar a su escritorio, se sentó dejando caer su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y soltando un gran suspiro. Shikamaru ya había entrado a su oficina.

-¿Qué te pasa?-. preguntó Naruto enfrente de él.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente -¿Ya te dijo Shikamaru?-

-Por eso estoy aquí para decirte que si serás transferido, solo que´…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-Dos razones son las que me preocupan-

-¿Sakura?-

-… y Sarada-

-Pero tú y Sakura no están casados, ni nada por el estilo ¿no?-

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento quedando cara a cara con Naruto -Íbamos a vivir juntos-

Naruto se sorprendió -Entiendo… Llévalas contigo, entonces-

-Son seis meses, Sakura trabaja y Sarada está en la escuela-

-Bueno, por Sakura no creo que haya problema, puede pedir una transferencia igual de seis meses por parte del hospital, igual que Sarada…-

-Hablaré con ella-

-Yo sé que aceptara- sonrió Naruto.

.

.

.

 ** _Tres meses después…_**

-Mamá iré a la piscina- dijo Sarada emocionada con un traje de baño puesto y cargando una toalla rosa.

-Ten cuidado- Sakura la miró desde la cocina irse hasta la piscina.

Una pequeña casa blanca con alberca en el patio trasero, con vista al mar y ubicada en una de las mejores residenciales en Kyushu-

-Ya llegué- Sasuke entró con un maletín y desabrochándose la corbata.

-Hola- sonrió Sakura mientras picaba unos tomates -¿Cómo va la construcción-

-Bien, mañana irá la dueña a ver cómo va su hotel- respondió Sasuke cansado -Quiere ir a cenar mañana-

Sakura alzó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos -¿La dueña del hotel?- sus celos fueron notorios.

-Sí… ¿quieres ir?- preguntó Sasuke indiferente sentándose en el sillón

La expresión cambió por completo cuando dijo lo último -Claro…- respondió alagada

-Mañana saliendo del trabajo, me cambio aquí en la casa y nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí- dijo sonriente.

Al siguiente día, en la tarde. Sasuke llegó y al entrar se dirigió a su habitación, encontrando a Sakura con un vestido rosa pastel un poco casual, descubierto por los hombros y desnivelado por las bordes, llegando por atrás hasta las pantorrillas y por adelante un poco antes de las rodillas.

-Sasuke…- dijo ella sonrojada.

Él la miró de pies a cabeza -Te vez diferente-

-Lo compré hoy saliendo del hospital- sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó él colocándose su saco y cambiando la corbata.

-Sí…-

.

.

.

Ambos llegaron a un lujoso restaurante, Mei ya había llegado acompañada de uno de sus trabajadores. Llevaba puesto un vestido playero pero elegante color azul marino y zapatillas que la hacían lucir más alta y fina.

-Buenas noches- dijo Sasuke seriamente.

-Hola- sonrió Mei

Sakura la escaneó disimuladamente _ha de tener como la edad de Lady Tsunade_ pensó ella.

-Supongo que ella es…-

-Ah yo, soy su novi…- dijo Sakura

-Futura esposa- interrumpió Sasuke.

Sakura sobre saltó al escuchar eso y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Sasuke tomó su manos -Esposa-

* * *

Hola, lamento hacerlas esperar mucho, pero aquí está finalmente el desenlace de When Blood Calls. Espero no haberlas defraudado con el final, hice lo que más pude. ¿Les han gustado los capítulos animados de la Primavera Escarlata en Boruto? Yo los he amado! Ya nos tocaba a todos los fans del sasusaku 3, pero bueno, gracias por su preferencia hacia esta historia. Espero en algun futuro traerles otra historia igual o más linda, por supuesto las invito a leer mis otros fanfics ;)

26/08/2017 3

 **Ela Forcela**


End file.
